AskTorture the Yugioh Cast!
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: Rather self explanatory title. Join me as I drive these guys crazy with your requests and dares! Read inside for the full guidelines!
1. Intro

**V.E.: Now I said I wouldn't start another story, but please just read below before you start to criticize me for lagging behind in my work. Even I get the case of Writer's Block and boredom.**

* * *

It was perhaps the strangest sight Keira Ravenwood had seen in her short fan created life.

She had been told by her creator to wait in this room until the characters arrived and she had been getting rather anxious. The room for the most part, was devoid of personality. White walls, white floors, white couches. To a girl whose favorite colors are black, red, and purple; not exactly where she'd like to stay. At least there wasn't any pink.

Then with a bright flash of light blue, her waiting packages(I mean people) arrived. Bound, gagged, and struggling to get out of them. Joey Wheeler in particular looked like he was cussing through his bindings.

She was a little bit taken back by how similar these people looked like her 'friends', but considering they were basically younger versions of their parents, she didn't dwell on it too much.

Another flash of light next to her silence them all as it brought their attention to her and the newly arrived master of their fate.

A girl in her teens appeared with a check board and a pen trucked behind her ear. She was about a few inches smaller than Keira, but that didn't seem to bother her. Her hair was a chocolate brown, the same color of her eyes. Her complexion was pale, but with a slight tinge of brown so not to be deathly pale. She wasn't necessarily pretty, with the mole near her nose; but Keira knew that beyond that unassuming appearance was one heck of sarcastic humor.

The authoress looked up from her check board.

"Everyone here?"

Keira scoffed.

"How I am supposed to know? You're the one with the check list."

That thought seemed to catch her as she took out the pen from her ear and scanned the list.

"Oh right, let me check then."

Looking down at the list, she went through a quick mental marking.

"Yugi Muto and Yami/Atem Check, Tea Gardener Check, Joey Wheeler Check, Tristan Taylor Check, Seto Kaiba….."

She looked up at the one to make sure that Kaiba had the double bindings she requested. Sure enough it was so and as soon as she made eye contact, he gave her the iciest glare she had ever seen. Unfazed, she continued with her check list.

"Seto Kaiba Check, Mokuba Kaiba Check, Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura/Thief King Bakura Check, Marik Ishtar Check, Ishizu Ishtar Check. Mai Valentine Check."

V.E. perked up then because she scanned the list she noticed something.

"We're missing the characters I wanted from the Memory Arc; Mana, Mahad, and Kisara. Where are they?"

Keira shrugged.

"I don't know, you're the boss monkey behind all this."

Her creator shot her a rather dry look.

"Remind me why I created you?"

The blonde banged teenager pointed to the group with her thumb.

"Because you wanted a realistic skeptic in the next generation, along with someone who wasn't actually related to these guys."

"Right, I'll have to get those three next chapter. Kind of running on a schedule right now. Are the cameras set up?"

Keira sighed before answering.

"They've been rolling ever since I've been here. Everyone's already reading about this."

V.E. looked startled as she glanced around the room before turning on her OC.

"And you couldn't have thought to mention that?!"

Keira shrugged.

"You're the one who started this, you're typing it even now. Plus, you know what I'm like."

The authoress sighed.

"Remind me to go over the final profiles of the next generation before I write that time travel fic."

"You mean, if you write it."

Valkyrie Elysia shot her creation a look before sighing.

"Right. Well, better get down to business."

She snapped her fingers and immediately the restraints were gone. Which promoted the immediate gasping for breath before general outbursts.

"HEY YOU!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Keira pulled a bull horn out her sack and let it loose.

HOOOONNNNNKKKKK!

After this hearing damage had been done(with the duelists clutching their unfortunate ears), V.E. addressed them with a serious look on her face.

"Please leave all questions and comments until I'm done explaining to the audience. That means you Kaiba and Wheeler."

With that, V.E. turned to face the cameras with a smile.

"Hello, Fan Fiction Users; both authors and readers. I'm Valkyrie Elysia, also known as V.E. in my author's notes. Some of you have probably read my completed piece Blue Eyes Cinderella or are reading my ongoing pieces. And now, here I am to introduce my new project."

Right above her in bright red letters and flashing lights came.

**ASK/TORTURE THE YUGIOH CAST!**

Not really taking in the reactions of her surrounding characters, the authoress went on.

"That's right people, I'm doing a question and dare show! I'm probably just going to do this for the summer though. At the moment, I've got a little bit of a snag in my stories so I thought this would be a good change of pace. Now let's start with some ground rules…."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

V.E. sighed as she turned back to face Kaiba.

"What part of 'wait til the end' do you not understand? On second thought, bindings back on you go!"

With that, she snapped her fingers again and everyone was gagged as V.E. turned back around with a smile.

"Sorry about that peoples, we all know how they get. Hopefully, they'll get their just desserts next chapter with the requests you put in.

"Now onto the ground rules. Number One, now I know everyone from the series isn't here, but there are just too many and I doubt everyone is going to be asked a question. The ones I have listed will be the regulars. Anyone outside of that I'll have to bring in, though if it's Pegasus or Siegfried it's not going to be pleasant dealing with Kaiba.

"Number two, keep your requests reasonable to an extent and keep them polite. As to what can be asked, no karaoke. This has to do with the site's guidelines, I already got a warning when I posted a oneshot. Anything public domain, like nursery rhymes, is okay though. Also in relation to that, no yaoi or yuri requests. Unless explicitly stated in the canon, I will not write a character gay or lesbian. So please, no puppyshipping or the like."

That mention got Kaiba and Joey's attention who looked ready to yell at the audience if they said otherwise.

Keira looked slightly disturbed at that.

"And I thought Candace and Caleb were impossible."

With that, V.E. moved closer to the rather strange looking teen.

"My assistant here is Keira Ravenwood. If you've seen my Next Generation Duelist Profiles, you'll know who she is. For description and personality, please check her out in the final chapter Ravenwood. I might bring in others from the next generation if you ask, of course for the sake of fun I'm not telling these guys which are their kids. They'll have to guess."

This statement got everyone to look at Keira with their eyes widen in disbelief.

"Also, I know some people on this site are familiar with Yugioh Abridged. I have never watched it, so no questions relating to it please. Crossovers on the other hand, I can see possibly doing.

"Now please review and send in your questions and/or challenges. Oh, for example say one of our hot duelists stripping naked? I know some you ladies are just dying for that!"

The exuberant authoress just smiled and waved as the duelists behind her seemed to be wondering what they were getting into(aside from Kaiba who looked ready to contact his lawyer and Bakura who was trying to find his knife so he could get the authoress a taste of her own medicine).

"Until next time! Also check out my profile for the new poll!"


	2. Beach, Duels, Magic Induced Confessions

**V.E.: Welcome back! But this is an inconsequential author's note really. The real thing of humor is going on right below these words.**

* * *

V.E. smiled as she strode over to the buffet table she had materialized in the room to Keira who was supervising all of the called characters.

"So how did the Millennium Arc characters take it?"

Keira gestured to the table.

"Take a look for yourself."

The authoress looked over the table, settling on those three specifically. It didn't look so bad, in fact they settled down pretty much how she expected they would. Mana was talking to Atem and Yugi, Kisara was nearby Kaiba talking with Mokuba, and Mahad was sending uneasy glances at Ishizu while staying near to his young charges.

V.E. smiled and cleared her throat, causing all of the group to look up from their food and conversations, though Joey and Tristan took a little bit longer since they were the ones pigging out the most.

"I take it everyone has settled down and knows the rules?"

This tone of voice didn't exactly endear her to Seto Kaiba or Joey Wheeler as the former was glaring at her with all the hate he could muster.

"Listen you crazy fan girl…."

That got the authoress' eyes to form her own glare.

"I am not a fan girl. Fan Girls are people who squeal at the slightest mention of their obsession, and writes fics about them as a Mary Sue with the current 'love of her life.' I have never paired myself with any of you. I prefer to think of myself one step short of crazy."

Atem raised his eyebrow at that.

"Which is?"

"Passionate. Be glad you've got me supervising you guys and not some other author on this site."

Seto didn't seem happy about that.

"There are more of you?"

V.E. nodded in false sympathy.

"Yes Seto Kaiba there are."

"Don't call me Seto!"

"Tough toenails bub, I currently own you. I thought we've gone through this though."

Keira spoke up then.

"Do it again, I like watching him try to measure up this magic against his logic."

V.E. nodded with a slightly insane smile.

"Alright then. This is what you would call an 'in-between dimension,' which I've created for the sake of this sort of…experiment you could say. Hence why you have all the knowledge of my world and your world to answer the questions. Basically, rules are simple. You do what my reviewers tell you to, through me, or else."

Bakura(hence forth referring to the yami) and Marik replied in unison with a challenge.

"Or else what?"

"Or else the Shadow Realm is going to look like a kindergarten picnic compared to what I 'm going to do to each of you guys personally. I know everything about you, your darkest fears, your worst memories…"

Each of the characters eyes were widening as she realized exactly what she could do. She just finished them with a rather satisfied smile.

"I don't think I need to go on, now do I?"

Seto looked thoroughly pissed off.

"When I get out of here and get my lawyers….."

V.E. dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, good luck trying to sue a manifestation of a teenage girl's desire who doesn't even exist in your realm. Any other questions?"

Marik called out then pointing his finger toward the three late arrivals.

"Yeah, how come those guys arrived as they were with you while the rest of us were brought here gagged?"

"Because they were late comers, plus I didn't have enough foresight to bring you all at the same time. Now with that out of the way…."

V.E. turned smiling to the cameras, leaving behind a bunch of characters who looked like they weren't finished with her.

"Welcome back to Ask/Torture the Yugioh Cast! It's been sometime since I sent out the challenge to you all and I am glad to find I have ten reviews currently. I'll be going about this in chronological order, just because you're request doesn't get done in this chapter, doesn't mean that I won't do it. Now let's get started!"

With a snap of her fingers, came a piece of folder paper, soon unfolded.

"Here's our first one from Xarahu, interesting name."

**Xarahu **

**Oh oh, make Bakura bound and gagged and Seto Kaiba.. you get where I'm going..? Antagoshipping.**

That got an immediate reaction out of Seto Kaiba and Bakura.

"HELL NO!

"Is this a joke?!"

V.E. shook her head as she read the review again.

"Nope, it isn't."

Bakura shot her an irate glare.

"You don't seriously expect the priest and I to…."

He shivered for a moment at the thought and Kaiba's face looked like he agreed.

V.E. shook her head.

"Actually, you don't. Xarahu, I put it in the guidelines last chapter. No yaoi or the like. So this one goes bye bye."

With those words, the note disappeared with a crack which signified a relieved Bakura and Seto. Another note replaced it and the authoress continued.

"This next one's from a guest reviewer."

**Guest 6/12/13 . chapter 1**

**Have Atem and Tea make love on the beach**

That got a rather silent room, a red Tea, a gob smacked Atem, and a very saddened looking Yugi. Mana didn't look happy either.

The crazy authoress looked up a moment later.

"Well, that actually is a reasonable request, although I don't ship them."

With a snap of her fingers, came a picnic basket in her hands and a door with a palm branches. She shoved the basket into Atem's arms.

"Take this, go through the door, and come back in about an hour or so, though I actually won't need you guys for the rest of the show."

Atem looked skeptically at her.

"That's it? But I thought…."

V.E. shook her head.

"I don't play with people's emotions like that, goes against free will. The request was specifically for you and Tea on the beach. Anything you do after that is completely your own choice.. Plus, this kind of stuff is private a little."

Atem shot a glance at Tea, who redness was gone, and was returned with a shrug. Nonetheless, they went with the order and with noticeable shut, brought Yugi to look at the authoress questioningly.

"So why did you want them back in hour if you didn't need them?"

V.E. held up a new piece of paper.

"So Atem would be back in time to see the results of this request."

**hillbillygirl11 **

**Lock Seto and Joey in an empty room for an hour and see what happens! :)**

The dragon duelists responded in unison and outrage.

"WHAT?!"

However, before they could respond any farther, they disappeared with a noticeable 'CRACK!'

V.E. pulled out a remote, pushing a button that brought down a big screen TV. Showcasing the two in another room similar to the one they were in except it was smaller.

"So I guess we just wait and watch. Popcorn anyone?"

Another finger snap, and everyone had their own portion bowl.

Bakura dug into his.

"You know weird girl, you might not be so bad."

V.E. beamed at it, taking the comment as a compliment.

"Thank you!"

Kisara looked worried as she watched the two.

"Shouldn't we be worried that they're going to hurt each other?"

Mai patted the pale haired girl on the shoulder.

"Don't worry hun. Knowing those two, they'll let off a whole lot of steam, but it won't flame."

ONE HOUR LATER

Atem came back through the beach doorway with Tea and an empty picnic basket, focusing on his partner.

"Hey, what'd we miss?"

Yugi gestured to the screen.

"V.E. locked those two in another room. For the first couple of minutes, they just started insulting each other than Joey made a challenge to a duel as soon as they could. Then V.E. made their Duel Disks appear and they've been dueling ever since. This the third one, The first was rather quick since Seto got his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but the last one Joey managed to hang on for a pretty long time."

Mahad looked quite intrigued at what he was watching.

"So this is basically the modern form of dueling. A lot more complicated, but definitely a lot less life threatening. Still, I think I'll stick to my spells."

Mokuba looked at V.E. then.

"Are you going to bring them back now or are you going to let them finish the duel?"

"Bringing them back, they can finish it later. I need those two for the next request."

The brunette snapped her fingers and the two duelists disappeared from the screen and rematerialized in the room. They both looked startled at being interrupted, but they managed to go back to their regular composure with Joey shooting an angry glare at Kaiba.

V.E.'s smile was as exuberant as ever.

"Okay this next one is probably my favorite request for today."

**Lys8375 **

**Ha ha ha ha ... So... Hey, Yu-Gi-Oh Cast ! So hum... I dare you, Kaiba to admit that you finally believe in all those "hocus pocus" as you put it ( P.S to V.E: Based on the japanese version, which I prefer, he does at the end, albeit reluctantly, I give you this much) and, Joey and Tristan, I dare the two of you to not thinks with your stomachs for a week, so only three ordinary meal a day like every else !**

V.E. turned to Kaiba with a satisfied smirk.

"You heard her Kaiba."

Kaiba gave off his classic 'hmph' and smirk.

"No way. Besides, you said you wouldn't mess with free will."

V.E. Smirked then winked at Mahad.

"True, but that's what I got a magician here for."

Seto seemed taken aback by that as Mahad got the message with a smirk and raised wand.

"What?!"

Then immediately after that, Seto's eyes went blank as he spoke robotically.

"_I, Seto Kaiba, being of sound mind and body, do hereby set down my last will and testament…."_

Mahad look at his staff questioningly.

"Oops wrong one."

He smacked the jeweled staff a few times, changing Seto's direction of conversation.

"_I therefore admit magic exists in all sorts of forms, that this is not an illusion, that my Blue Eyes White Dragon fetish stems from my romantic feelings for Kisara, and that Yugi and the cheerleaders are…"_

Joey shot a look at Keira who was currently photo .

"Are you getting all this on tape?"

The crimson eyed teen held a thumbs up.

"I'll see to that you guys get a copy before you leave here. Man, and I thought his daughter was stubborn."

Yugi and Atem looked ready to interrupt with a question, before V.E. cut in.

"Alright Mahad, I think that's enough."

Mahad nodded as the staff glowed.

"As you wish."

With that, Seto seemed to come out of the trance with bugged eyes.

"What just happened?"

V.E. was ready to move on, despite the urge to tease him. She'd leave the rest of the cast to do it later.

"Okay, now onto to that second poart. Tristan, Joey, you know what that mean."

The two screamed in agony.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!"

V.E. shot the two an irate look.

"Screaming about it won't change anything. You'll just have to stick to the diets and next Thursday you can get your food back. Alright here's the last request for this chapter, cause the next request is too massive to put down for now. No offense Aqua girl 007."

**yugioh fan **

**(Wah! I want Dartz in there. Boot off Mai Valentine!) *For info about Dartz, on google, mozilla firefox,etc.- type ''yugioh dartz'', search. Find Yu-Gi-Oh wiki Dartz in ENGLISH. Enjoy!***

**GO ORICHALCOS! :)**

Mai did not look happy as it took Ryou and Ishizu to restrain her.

"Hey, bub! Why don't you come down and say that to my face?!"

V.E. answered it though.

"Sorry, I won't take off Mai. Since yours is just a message really, I'll send him off to him and see if he replies next chapter."

The message disappeared into green sparkles.

"Well that's all for today. Please send in more reviews and requests please. Expect an update once week and I hope to see you soon!"


	3. Sharing Time

**Note: Aqua girl 007, was too lazy and couldn't come up with anything for the bands. Same went for the dates.**

A current aura of gloom was hanging over in the corner to the side, and it was freaking the other character out.

Why so? Their current torturer, V.E., was looking simultaneously depressed and lethargic. After seeing so much of her as crazy and upbeat, it was a strange change of pace.

Mana turned to her teacher.

"Can I go over and poke her with my staff?"

Mahad's answer was firm.

"NO! Have you remembered what happened last time?"

Mana gave a sheepish laugh, as Atem was sporting a small smirk while recalling the incidence.

A flash of light cracked and in its wake Keira had reappeared from the room she had disappeared not too long ago from. She gave a quick cursory glance before settling on the depressed author in the corner and sighed.

"Well, this was bound to happen eventually."

Kisara looked concerned as she asked Keira what was on everyone's mind.

"What's wrong with her?"

Keira's expression didn't change as she continued to observe her creator.

"She's currently moping over the fact that she hasn't gotten her next chapter of The Mummy Reborn done. She has an idea what she wants to do, she just doesn't really have the incentive or need to write about it. Also, she's a little disappointed with her turnout for the latest chapter of Fate or Something Like It. Only two reviews."

Atem looked impressed at Keira.

"You know her incredibly well."

Keira shrugged in nonchalance.

"I'm her OC, some of her character traits are part of mine, but it's just natural I know her."

Joey looked starving as he shot the blond banged girl a pleading look.

"Can you snap her out of it? I'm starving!"

Keira seemed to find some amusement in that statement.

"You do realize, you've got another day or so until the dare is lifted for you boys right? It said one week."

Tristan looked completely heartbroken at that.

"You got to be kidding me!"

Kaiba was massaging his temples as he groaned.

"I'm not sure if I can handle one more day of their complaining."

That actually got a response from the author, as her voice gained irritation.

"Suck it Kaiba! You've gone through worse!"

The whole room was surprised as the brunette sat up and walked over, her eyes had bags under them as she covered up her yawn.

"And also, I haven't been sleeping as well these last few days. So what's going on again?"

Keira sighed as she reminded her boss.

"I think we're doing Aqua girl's stuff today."

V.E. nodded in remembrance.

"Oh yeah."

Ryou looked slightly apprehensive at the plan.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

That succeeded in regaining the insanity in V.E.'s face, sending chills throughout all the characters except Keira who was far too used to it.

"Oh that depends. I think it's a very entertaining thing."

With the groove back, she turned to the cameras.

"Welcome back people! As you know I'm V.E. Now I'm not going to repeat everything about this story in every chapter, that's just annoying when I find that in a manga. But before we get started there's a couple of things I have to say. Unfortunately Light-Sakura, Joey found out about your dare since I kind of accidentally left it out."

**Light-Sakura **

**This looks like it's going to be fun!**

**I have challenge for all the boys (expect Joey) here to try ask Serenity out and get her to say yes without Joey finding out about it.**

**Oh, I wish you luck because some of these character aren't taking this very well.**

With that, V.E. glanced at a very pissed off Joey and a sheepish Tristan.

"Needless to say, he didn't take it well."

Atem spoke up then.

"I think Tristan was the only one who was really up for it, we'd have to bring in Duke for it to be a competition."

V.E. nodded.

"Yeah, so none of that. Also, to Aqua girl 007, there was just too much in your review. If I did it all now, it would take up its own chapter. In fact, the part I'm doing takes up this chapter. In tradition of fairness and laziness on my part, I'll be divvying it up. The dares will probably the last bit I'm doing.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, we can really get started on that! Here are the truths for today, which is under the Everyone category."

**Aqua girl 007 **

**Here are some of my questions: **

**Truths**

**Everyone: **

**Who are your crushes? If so, you have to spill. You have to say it or else. **

**Okay which show would you like to get rid of more? Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's?**

**Do any of you have any secret tattoos not shown in the show?**

**What's your favorite movie? (And no, the Yugioh movies don't count!) **

**What is your favorite food?**

It was an immediate and simultaneous reaction from the boys and girls, all in unison for once. Aside from Ryou, Marik, Ishizu, Kisara, and Mokuba.

"NO WAY!"

V.E looked determined.

"A question is a question. However, it would be incredibly boring if you all found about that now, so I think I'll be divvying up the boys and girls. No one of the opposite sex will hear your answer, but we'll all come back for the next question. Is that okay?"

They all seemed to look at each other, thinking the same thing. Atem ventured to speak.

"I suppose that's okay."

V.E. smiled at that.

"Good, cause the boys are the first ones up."

Before they even had a chance to react, the snap of the authoress' fingers caused all the girls(aside from herself and Keira) to disappear and the boys to be seated on plush red chairs while V.E. was seated on black swivel chair with a pen and paper. Keira's chair was small and wooden, but she was handling key pad thing.

Mahad looked slight worried as he glanced around the room.

"Where did the girls go?"

V.E. waived off his concerns.

"Don't worry, Mana and the others are perfectly safe. I just sent them on a little field trip to the mall, I assume they'll split up. But now let's get to business. It's only fair that Yugi starts since it's his series."

That got a rather reddened looking duelist.

"Well…umm…this is…"

Atem seemed amused as he reassured his twin.

"It's alright Aibou. All of us already know about your crush on Tea."

Yugi looked taken back by that.

"You do?!"

The whole room, aside from Mahad who was too polite to say such things, stated it.

"It's completely obvious."

Yugi reddened as he turned the question onto his other half.

"What about you? Don't you have a crush on someone?"

That actually got Atem uncharacteristically nervous, his eyes daritng between Yugi and Mahad.

"Well…that's…"

His answer was rather quiet as V.E. put a hand to her ear, her smile telling everyone she knew his answer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Keira?"

Keira nodded as she pushed some buttons then waited as a speaker came out, issuing Atem's voice.

"**I like Mana."**

Atem cringed as he slowly looked over to Mahad. His expression hadn't changed which puzzled him.

"You're not mad?"

Mahad spoke his next words rather slowly.

"I'm…not sure what to make of this. I'll….get back to you later."

Atem seemed to sigh in relief that he wasn't in trouble at the moment(Mahad was very protective of Mana).

V.E. gestured to Atem's blonde next seat neighbor.

"Alright, your turn Joey. Although this is another one of the obvious ones."

Joey looked surprised at that.

"It is?"

V.E. looked at Joey skeptically.

"Joey, I think it was pretty obvious how you felt since Battle City. The Doma Arc just really heightened it. You've dreamed about Mai at least once. Besides, there was your little outburst in the duel with Jean Claude in the Japanese version."

That seemed to mortify Joey as he put his head in hands.

"Jeez, is anything private?"

"In fan fiction, no. Tristan, you're up."

That got a rather sheepish and red looking Tristan.

"Well…I've liked a lot of girls, though right now Serenity is…."

That got him into a head lock by his best friend.

"Some friend you are!"

V.E. didn't care that much about the struggle and moved onto the Kaiba Corp CEO.

"And what about you Kaiba?"

The glare he shot her could have frozen hydrogen.

"None."

V.E. looked annoyed at that.

"You're really going to make this difficult?"

"I don't see why it's any of your business."

V.E. glanced to her assistant.

"Keira, the recording from last time."

"On it."

With the pressing of the keypad, another voice issued from the speaker, this time the CEO's in a rather trance like quality.

"_**that my Blue Eyes White Dragon fetish stems from my romantic feelings for Kisara, and that Yugi and the cheerleaders are…"**_

V.E. just smirked as Kaiba's outburst came.

"How dare you use magic on me?!"

"It was just coercing magic, it just revealed what was already there. Mokuba, your turn."

Mokuba thought about it for a while before answering.

"I don't think I really have a crush at the moment. What about you Ryou?"

Ryou nodded.

"Same."

V.E. nodded.

"I expected as much. Now onto the interesting enigma. Bakura?"

Bakura was not amused.

"Seriously?"

V.E. was not deterred.

"Oh, come on. The Thief King, even I drooled over your body a little in the Memory World Arc. There must have been some girl you had your eye on or at least lusted for."

Bakura thought for a moment.

"Well….there was one. Though I could hardly call her a girl."

That set off some surprise around the room, Ryou the most interested from V.E. who was stating her thought.

"Oh, who was she? How'd you meet? Did she know about your village? Did she…."

Bakrua seemed to realize his mistake as his answer became huffed, eventually pointing to his Egyptian neighbor.

"It was a long time ago, I was rather young, and it's none of your business! Go bother Marik."

Marik didn't seem bothered by it though.

"I'm like Ryou and Mokuba, I don't have anyone I have a crush on currently."

V.E. nodded as she turned to the final contestant, the magician.

"Well, that just leaves Mahad."

"I'm not saying anything."

V.E. nodded in feigned understanding.

"Ah yes, that must be difficult considering you're sitting next to her reincarnation's younger brother who could hurt you in several different ways even without Odion."

That seemed to perk Marik in a dangerous note.

"Excuse me?!"

V.E. went on, as if blind to the warning signals Mahad was sending her.

"Oh didn't you now? Your sister's past life Isis and Mahad were involved…as in emotionally, physically, sexually…"

"WHAT?!"

"And that wraps up the boys. Girls' turn!"

Just as Marik looked ready to kill Mahad with the dagger from the Millennium Rod, all of the boys present vanished, leaving several girls in their place. Tea was currently sipping a smoothie, and Mai seemed to be holding a silk blouse. Mana and Kisara were both having soft serve, while only Ishizu didn't have anything.

Ignoring their startled expressions, V.E. continued on.

"I'll have to wire the store to pay for that shirt which means there goes that new game I wanted to buy, but I'll do that later. Now it's your turns to spill your crushes! Tea, you first."

Tea chortled her milk shake, before coughing and regaining her breath.

"The boys can't hear us?"

Keira shook her head in confirmation.

"Nope, they're currently in a game shop at the mall I think."

"Well then…. I currently like Yugi."

V.E nodded as she went to Mai.

"And you Miss Valentine? Though I think we all know the answer."

Mai sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I like Joey, but he is so god damned dense about it."

Keira skeptically shot a look at the blonde.

"You think that's bad, you should see Caleb. I can't tell whether him and Candace's fighting is genetics, rivalry, sexual tension, or a mixture of the three."

Before anyone could ask who Caleb was, V.E.'s gaze moved onto Ishizu.

"You turn, Miss Ishtar."

Ishizu looked pensive as she thought it over.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it crush. I'm not entirely sure what it is, but Mahad is…."

V.E. finished with a smile.

"Familiar?"

Ishizu nodded.

"Yes."

"That's good enough I suppose. Mana?"

Mana turned a rather bright red as she smiled.

"Well, I like Prince though I've never really acted beyond extreme hugging."

V.E. smiled as she spoke with a finger lifted up.

"Try giving a peck on the cheek now and again. Just make sure Mahad isn't watching."

Mana 's redness died down as she answered.

"I already knew that. Same goes for Kisara's crush."

Kisara's pale face reddened with some embarrassment, but that didn't defer her answer.

"I think it's pretty obvious I love Seto isn't it?"

V.E. shook her head in reassurance, sometime after rubbing her ears.

"It kind of is, but that's not bad. I have a certain reviewer that loves you and him together with a great passion. I still haven't recovered from that squeal at the end of BEC."

Keira looked at her authoress in questioning.

"Well, that takes care of that. Bring the boys back before Marik causes too big of a scene?"

"Indeed."

A sudden poof brought the boys back, surprisingly next to the girls they indicated as the object of their affections. This was not lost on the girls, who seemed to share the redness of their neighbor.

V.E. smiled at the obvious discomfort.

"Well, here we are again. I decided to change the setting arrangements a little. Now then the series question, GX or 5DS?"

Everyone responded in complete unison.

"5DS."

Yugi nodded.

"At least in GX we were mentioned, plus Duel Academy wasn't too bad of a stretch."

Seto shrugged.

"Didn't bother me so much."

Joey shot his rival a glare.

"That's because you actually appeared. Speaking of which, you named a monkey after me!?"

"It was the closest thing I could come to an actually dog dueling, no opposable thumbs. Besides, that was the English Dub."

Yugi decided to take away from the attention by clearing his throat and going on.

"Anyway, a future centered around dueling is a bit of a stretch. The characters are great, but the storyline and dueling is a little bit ridiculous."

Marik nodded, finally taking his glare off Mahad.

"Yeah, I mean I love my motorcycle, but dueling on it? Not really."

Keira spoke up from her keypad then.

"What about tattoos?"

Marik looked rather annoyed at that.

"After what happened with my back, I was kind of turned off of sharp objects near my skin. So none for me."

Joey shrugged.

"I wanted one once, but I didn't have enough money for it."

Mana looked chipper at this.

"Mahad has one!"

Ishizu and the rest of the group looked interested that.

"Really?"

Maahd nodded slowly, acutely aware of Marik's gaze as he pushed his hair to the side and turned around for them to se. It was the eye symbol of the Millennium Items right at the center of his neck.

"Tattoos in ancient Egypt were often for focusing a person's power. This symbol helps me control my magic."

V.E. looked curious as she asked her thoughts.

"Didn't it hurt?"

Mahad thought for a moment before answering.

"I think I was out when it happened, so no it didn't."

V.E. sighed as she looked at her watch.

"Well, we're running out of time so I decided to use the internet to cheat on you guys' favorite foods. I couldn't find our Millenium Arc characters though. Bakura's was easy though. Keira, the projector."

Shortly after that, a screen came down. Letters in bright blue appeared.

_Yugi/Atem: Hamburger_

_Joey Wheeler: Steak and shrimp/Curry and rice_

_Tristan Taylor: Okonomiyaki_

_Tea Gardener: Ramen_

_Seto Kaiba: Beef fillet_

_Mokuba Kaiba: Chocolate Parfait_

_Ryou: Profiterole _

_Bakura: Steak(Rare)_

_Marik Ishtar: Koshary_

_Ishizu Ishtar: Om Ali_

_Mai Valentine: Penne all'arrabbiata_

Joey looked concfused at the other blonde duelist's answer.

"What this penne alb..arri.."

Mai shot her crush an annoyed look.

"It's Italian, Joey."

V.E. nodded.

"It's okay Joey, I had to look that one up. Well, let's move onto movies. I assume that Mahad, Mana, and Kisara haven't seen any?"

Seeing the three shake their head, V.E. continued on.

"That's a tragedy we'll have to remedy later. Yugi, you start."

Yugi didn't have to think long.

"My favorite is definitely_ Indiana Jones and the Lost Ark_. I used to imagine myself in Indy's place when I was younger. The second was horrible, the third was the second best, and the last was the second worst."

V.E. shrugged.,

"Makes sense. Joey, Tristan?"

"Tristan and I have this kind of thing going on. I like _The Dark Knight_ and he prefers _Iron Man_, though we really like action movies in general."

"Alright, Tea do you lean towards musicals then?"

Tea nodded.

"Yea, I have a lot I like, but my favorite is probably _Singing in the Rain_."

V.E. smiled her happy way at Kaiba, who looked the exact opposite.

"What about you Kaiba?"

Seto's answer was brief and short.

"_Sherlock Holmes_."

Atem sighed at his rival.

"Makes sense you go for the person who can explain everything using science and reasoning."

Mokuba smiled as he remembered watching his favorite movie not too long ago.

"I have a lot of favorite movies, but my top favorite is _How to Train Your Dragon. _I guess you could say I relate to Hiccup a little."

Ryou smiled as he remembered his favorites, though shooting a glance at Bakura.

"I often watch sci-fi and fantasy. My favorite fantasy is _The Lord of the Rings _and kind of by extension _The Hobbit_. With science fiction, I can't go wrong with the classic _Star Wars_. Although, it doesn't help that Bakura compares himself to Han Solo."

Bakrua preened at that.

"Hey, women loved me."

That got met with skeptical glares from just about everyone before Mairk answered.

"I like to laugh at the historical inaccuracies in_ The Mummy_. Drives Ishizu a little nuts."

Ishizu sighed.

"I just like films with historical accuracy, which is pretty few and far between."

V.E. shrugged.

"Holllywood, what can you do?"

Mai nodded in understanding.

"I hear ya. I prefer romantic comedies myself, but I don't really have a favorite."

Keira looked up with interest and a smile.

"Really, I thought you would have been interested in Disney's _Hercules_. As I'm aware, you and Meg have a lot in common."

That got Mai to go crimson and growl dangerously at the teen. Though most people didn't seem to understand what Keira was implying.

"Shut up!"

"Well, I think we've got time for one last thing. The review after this I'll do next time. Here's from a guest reviewer."

**Guest **

**Yami. Are you gay?**

Atem did not look amused as he answered.

"Considering this whole confession chapter, in which I stated who I liked, **NO**."

"Well, there you have it folks. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating I guess. I will try and get to my other stories. See you soon!"


	4. Third Round

**V.E.: I know this note is practically useless, but I've become so used to writing something like this, that I've just gotten used to it. Still, hope you don't find it silly.**

* * *

The ugly black clouds(highlighting the white surroundings) were even more prevalent in the room as the characters were staying an even greater distance from their authoress. In particular her actions were somewhat disturbing them.

As in, she seemed to posting up on the walls some rather crude and childish drawings of a girl and a boy, particularly with the girl hurting the boy by strangling, knife operation, and sharks.

She stepped back and admired them before speaking, her brown eyes more thoughtful that usual.

"You know, I almost forgot I drew these pictures. But I thought I also drew one with that magician's trick, were you throw knives will he's spinning around a wheel. Too bad I got caught in Art Class, it was so relaxing since I couldn't actually hurt him."

Mahad gulped as Mana hid behind him. He turned to Keira in question.

"Alright, what's she on now?"

Keira sighed before she answered.

"You remember last time when she was depressed because she only got two reviews for that one story of hers?"

Atem and Yugi nodded in unison.

"Yeah?"

"She only got one review on her last chapter. Hence why we are starting this chapter a day late, yesterday she was wallowing in laziness and self-pity. And somehow she dusted the part of her brain that contained those."

Joey looked at the authoress skeptically.

"That can really do that to an author?"

Keira looked at the blonde straight on.

"Joey, reviews are basically what these fan fiction writers live for. Or at least what V.E. lives for. Favorites, follows, that doesn't matter when someone offers encouragement and feedback. A single review can change that believe it or not. Once, a person called an own character of hers a Mary Sue and she delayed at updating a more popular story."

Seto looked intrigued at that.

"So you're saying if no one updated this story and her others, we wouldn't have to deal with this anymore?"

Keira smirked at.

"Nice try Kaiba, so long as people send in reviews for dares, you're stuck here. Although this is basically just for the summer. When she goes to college, her updates are going to be a lot a longer."

Seto 'hmped.'

"Well, there's that I suppose."

At that, Kisara leaned towards Keira.

"So, who's the unfortunate boy getting hurt in her pictures?"

"Some boy who picked on her in grade school. I think her brother also designed a battle set up on Starcraft for her, with her as a Zerg queen and him as a tiny Protoss."

At that, the brunette nodded with her back turned to her guests/torture victims.

"Yeah, one of the nicest things my brother ever did for me. The boy in question got better when he got older though."

She turned to the surprised looks on her audience. She seemed to be back to semi normal as she went on.

"Well, what's on the agenda today?"

Keira took out her checklist and handed it to the authoress.

"Here they are, do you want to get started then?"

V.E. nodded as she looked up.

"Yeah, better to get his out of the way right now."

She made a quick turn to the cameras with a smile.

"Hello my fellow readers and writers! I apologize for the delay in updating, but at least you don't have to wait a year for it. Seriously, I've seen a story like that. Well, let's get down to business! We're starting today off with some continuing dares from the lovely and humorous Aqua girl 007."

**Seto: **

**What are your five innermost secrets? (Someone probably, Atem, or Mahad has to make him spill with magic and record it on a tape)**

**If your past self came back like Atem/Yugi and asked for your help, would you help him or would you let him take over your body when ever he wanted until you got the picture? **

**Atem:**

**What was it like being inside the puzzle before Yugi solved it? **

**Are you dressed in your regal outfit right now?**

**How did you pick up technology so quickly?**

V.E. turned at Seto at that with a very big smile on her face.

"So Kaiba? First question, which I'm pretty sure we're all curious about."

The glare Kaiba gave her was enough to freeze hydrogen.

She sighed with patience.

"You'd know, I was hoping by now you would have accepted this by now and that'd you do this of your own free will."

Seto's words stood alone as their own sentence.

"Never. Gonna. Happen."

V.E. sighed as she made eye contact with Mahad.

"Not that I expected as much."

Mahad nodded as he raised his scepter which glowed right before Seto Kaiba spoke again. As he went on however, his eyes were going wide as he realized what he was saying and tried to stop it but couldn't.

"Like I would ever tell anyone that, 1. I actually do consider Yugi and Atem my friends although I still want to beat them. 2. I actually respect Joey Wheeler not so much as a duelist, but because the way he acts with Serenity is actually pretty similar to how I feel about Mokuba. 3. I have a scar on my collar bone from an _incident _when Gozaburo was still alive. 4. I have _tiny_ fear of bunnies. 5. I actually started to grudgingly accept this 'magic nonsense' during Battle City when I saw Kisara's death scene during my duel with Ishizu."

Immediately after the last words were spoken, he covered his mouth but the damage was already done. Everyone was looking at him in shock, Mokuba being the first to react.

"So that's why you didn't want to go see the Easter Bunny when Dad was alive."

Atem seemed to be looking at his rival in surprise.

"Kaiba…I didn't know…."

Joey was shaking his head.

"Me neither."

However, that all disappeared as Kaiba shot his glare that could make fan girls silent and cry at that.

"Save it!"

He sat down back into his chair, though Kisara scooted closer to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Which he would never have admitted calmed him down a little.

V.E. didn't seemed perturbed as she went on.

"So next question, what would you do if High Priest Seto asked you for help?"

Seto didn't find the question amusing at all.

"If some crazy psycho path who claimed he was past self did that, I'd have told him to take a hike or I'd call my guards."

V.E. nodded then turned back to the camera.

"Figures, I think it's safe to say that Past Seto would have to take over his body unwillingly if that happened. Atem, your turn."

Atem nodded.

"Okay, first off it was very different before Yugi solved the puzzle. Nothing was as structured like it is in my mind room. As a matter of fact I just spent most of the time sleeping or walking around a purple haze with pieces of gold scattered all round me. Needless, to say it was boring and lonely. Second, I'm wearing Yugi's regular clothes in a darker version."

V.E. turned to the cameras at that.

"I thought it would be too formal for him to be in that outfit, hot as it is. So what about the technology bit?"

Yugi turned to Atem with a glare then. Atem chuckled at that before answering that.

"Well, the reason I picked up technology so fast is because of mine and Yugi's connection. Because of that I subconsciously absorb certain information from Yugi's mind, like childhood memories and certain things about everyday life. However, if I'm on my own I'm kind of hopeless."

Yugi still looked annoyed.

"He sent the vacuum cleaner to the Shadow Realm."

Atem looked chagrined.

"I said I was sorry!"

V.E. looked interested at that before glancing down at her checklist.

"As interesting as that story sounds, I'd like to move on."

**VampiressBeauty20 **

***Eating a bowl of popcorn* This is gonna be fun, I've read fic's like this and found them hilariously funny. Marik you're totally awesome and Bakura you rock. I'm just curious what annoys you both the most?**

Marik looked exuberant at that.

"Well thanks for that!"

Bakura just shrugged.

"Nothing to say to that, though it's nice people acknowledge my awesomeness."

V.E. looked surprised at that.

"Are you kidding me? You've got to be the most bad ass character of the whole series!"

Bakura looked annoyed as he spoke again, pointing his thumb at Marik and Ryou.

"Yeah, well you know what annoys me most? People who think I'm banging those two."

Marik just smiled at that.

"Oh come on, Bakura. You know you love me!"

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like a partner in crime sort of way, not a gay lover way. Honestly, didn't I already have to go through that confession thing last chapter!"

Marik just shrugged.

"That doesn't bother me so much as me being paired with my yami. Honestly people, he's a complete psycho path! Besides, the whole hikari/yami pairings strike me as narcissistic since they basically look just like us."

Bakura looked incredulous at the blonde Egyptian.

"So you'd rather people think you were going out with me or Ryou?"

Marik nodded as he went one, the last sentence throwing a dirty look at Mahad.

Yeah, although people thinking I'm gay is annoying. It's considered punishable by death in my country. So I wear eyeliner and purple, it does not mean I'm automatically gay! So does Mahad and he's not gay!"

Mahad gulped at the dirty look before V.E. nodded.

"That's what I've always thought about the pairings. Now let's move on before blood ends up on the carpeting. Do you know how much of a pain that is to get out, especially white carpeting?!"

**dr-fanmai-lover **

**hhhm iashziu&kaba&maerick-eat-dog-food-ps-wood-iashizu& mai-make-good-jeannies-show-me**

Everyone looked confused at that, Joey the first to speak up.

"Ummm, I don't understand that. What is jeanies?"

V.E. sighed.

"I actually had an early review from this person, but the first bit was the same dare. I think it means genies. I'm pretty sure this person's first language isn't English. Anway, I guess I'll do the last bit first."

A snap of her fingers caused Ishizu and Mai to stand together and another made their outfits change. Both looked incredibly similar to Jasmine from _Aladdin_, Ishizu wearing Jasmine's regular teal outfit(even her hair was braided the same) while Mai was wearing the red slave outfit, clothes and accessories.

Two seconds of complete staring later, Joey was sporting a rather large nosebleed while Mahad had buried off to the restrooms to stop his before it could become visible.

V.E. rolled.

"Great, I'm going to need to treat the carpets anyway."

Ishizu felt her arms cover herself in embarrassment as Mai just looked at her profile in interest, the first commenting.

"What's this?!"

V.E. smiled as she followed Mai's example.

"Oh, I got the idea from Disney's _Aladdin_. Well that's the closest I could come to real genies. Now then, onto the other dare."

She clapped her hands as another table was set up with three bowls of dry dog food, along with the regular utensils. Another round of clapping, had Ishizu, Marik, and Seto Kaiba seated in chairs.

Marik looked down with a disguted looked, Ishizu's was blank,a nd Seto shot a look at his hostess.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Be glad no one is watching you. Also, the restroom is full of mouth wash when you're done."

She turned from those at the table who began to pick up their spoons.

"This next one's a nice one though."

**Anonymous **

**-Have everyone admit their secret crushes!**

**-Make Tea and Yugi kiss! :)**

Yugi and Tea seemed to go rather red as Tristan turned back to the authoress.

"Do we really have to do that again?"

V.E. shook her head.

"No, that would be repetitive. However, the second part isn't."

She smirked at that as Atem shared her response as he shoved Yugi toward Tea more.

Mana was smiling at the thought too.

"Yeah, so let's get it over with."

Yugi gulped as he turned even more red. Tea took a deep breath as she leaned down and pressed a rather chaste kiss on the mouth. Causing the both to turn rather crimson, they hurriedly broke away as they hurried the many whoops and wolf whistles."

At that V.E. was laughing.

"That was cute, but you know it didn't say you had to kiss on the mouth?"

At that, the two went even redder and V.E. continued on, ignoring their mortified glares.

"Alright, I think we've got enough time for one last review."

**Atem-Fan4eva **

**Hey Yami! Would you feel comfortable giving Yugi to Yami Bakura for a day? You know, Yugi as Yami Bakura's 'hikari' along with Ryou. If you say no, I dare you to give Yugi over! Wanna see how long you'll last thinking that Yami Bakura will hurt you dear Yugi. xD**

Atem looked horrified at the very thought as V.E. summarized the answer.

"Well that answers the question. Yugi, move over."

Yugi still looked mad and red, but he still walked over to Ryou and Bakura. Bakura seemed to roll his eyes.

"Oh please, I'm not going to hurt them here since I've got my own body."

V.E. just shrugged before going back to relatively normal.

"It's the dare Bakura, just role with it. Alright, that's enough for today! Send in your other dares and questions! See you soon!"


	5. Physical and Mental Destruction

V.E. hummed merrily as she was scratching her stylus on the black hand held device. It was obvious she was in a much better mood compared to the last few times she opened the chapters so Mana and Kisara were hunched behind her and examining the curious device.

Eventually, she realized she had watchers so she turned to them with an annoyed expression.

"Do you mind?"

Both of them looked apologetic, Kisara being the one to vocalize it.

"Sorry, what is that?"

The brunette authoress displayed her game console with pride.

"It's my Nintendo 3DS. Sure it's used and I had to save up since before Christmas for the money, but it's nice and good as new!"

Keira rolled her eyes.

"I find it ironic you own that."

Atem looked at Keira with interest.

"How is it ironic?"

"V.E. can't see the 3D effect."

Ryou perked up with even more interest.

"Really?"

V.E. shrugged.

"Yeah, I had an eye operation when I was about three. The doctors told my parents I might not be able to see the effect, but other than that my eyes are good. The only thing I really remember about that was waking up to my first Barbie doll as a present."

The whole cast looked at her quite warily after that admission, Keira excluded.

V.E. shut off her DS as she got a rather irritated look on her face.

"Hey, I went through the whole 'pink, sparkle, Barbie princess' phase! I still have a soft spot for princesses though I hate too much pink."

That didn't really stop them from looking at her weirdly so the authoress groaned.

"Never mind that! Can we just get this addition over with? I want to go back to Dragon Nest!"

Keira shot her creator a reproving look.

"Just try to make sure you remember that you're a writer and not lose yourself in that again, okay?"

V.E. shrugged her shoulders before glancing at the camera.

"Alright, alright. Sorry for the delay folks! I've been gaming both online and handheld, so please forgive me. Welcome to the newest addition of Ask/Torture the Yugioh Cast! We've got a lot to do this chapter, so we'll try and hurry this around. First up is the continuation of **Aqua girl 007's **requests, next chapter I will get to the dares I promise. So here we are."

**Yami Bakura:**

**I'm fascinated by the minds and behaviour of people. Do you need therapy? You know, because of the disaster at Kul Elna? Poor thing, did you lose your family and friends? **

**Out of curiosity, if you had to be locked in a closet with any Yu-Gi-Oh character for a day, who would you pick? (it doesn't have to be in a sexual way)**

**I've always wondered about the curses on the tombs. Is every tomb cursed, and what different curses are there?**

**Ryou: **

**Is your hair naturally white or are you an albino? **

**Why do you think you have so many fangirls? **

**Did you ever get hungry/need to go to the washroom in the Shadow Realm?**

V.E. glanced over to Bakura.

"Well, Bakura?"

Bakura did not look at all happy, which was obvious in his voice.

"POOR LITTLE THING?!"

He made a dash for the camera to be restrained by Ryou.

"Bakura, please calm down!"

V.E. fought off a shudder at the outright murder in Bakura's eyes and turned back to the camera with a schooled looed.

"Yeah, one thing Bakura does not like is pity. Particularly when it comes to Kul Elna. Looks like I have to answer this one. To the best of my knowledge, he lost everyone he cared about that day except one, who I don't know who it is. Technically, I've had all these guys in therapy since they got here."

Keira rolled her eyes.

"And it only takes one session with Marik and Bakura to have each of those psychologists quit."

V.E. did not looked pleased at that remark.

"Moving on. Bakura, what about the next one?"

Bakura had been calmed down slightly as Ryou seated him back.

"Probably Marik, he's the funnest. And as I've obviously stated earlier, I. AM. In no way. Gay for him!"

Marik winked at the white haired thief.

"Oh Bakura, you care!"

Bakura rolled on as he went on.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it Tomb Keeper. Anyway, the last one's actually a really good question. Actually, contrary to Hollywood's idea, not all tombs were cursed. Only those who could afford to pay the magicians and priests like royalty, nobles, or the priests themselves. The rest just had to with the regular blessings by the local priests. There were a couple of different curses; like the leprosy curse, the blindness curse, I in particular was quite intrigued by the effects of the illusion curse. One of my partners was struck by it and he was constantly terrified by what he thought were the souls of the dead…"

Mahad looked to the Thief with grudging curiosity.

"Okay, how do you know so much about this?"

"My home town wasn't always a village of thieves, Priest. We used to be tomb builders for the pharaohs until they stopped using our services, the curses came into our attention as a result. How else do you think we knew about the traps in the tombs?"

Atem's eyes widened din understanding.

"Oh, so that's why."

V.E. seemed in thought at those words.

"I never thought of it like that. Ryou, what about you? Are you albino?"

Ryou's eyes were wide, but he answered the question any way.

"My hair may be white, but if I was an albino than my eyes wouldn't have any color pigments. Since they're brown, so no, I'm not an albino."

Joey decided to ask with a smirk.

"Still, I have to wonder why you're such a chick magnet."

Tha got a rather blunt smack on the back of the head, courtesy of a blonde female duelist.

"OWW! Mai!"

That got Ryou to gain a thoughtful look before shrugging.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it's because I'm one of the guys that aren't' really paired with someone specific."

Bakura chuckled.

"Or maybe it's because you're pretty and innocent. Fan girls love to suffocate those characters with their craziness. They rape you in their hot dreams."

Ryou got a rather red face at that remark.

"Bakura!"

Tristan piped up then.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that last question for a while. I mean, every time you come out of that realm, you're tearing up any food you can find."

Ryou shrugged than smiled, his voice rather nonchalant.

"What can I say? I have a really high metabolism. When I'm in the Shadow Realm, I actually don't feel that stuff. I'm mostly just preoccupied with the horrors I'm seeing. So when I do come out of it, it's the first thing I feel after all that pain and fear."

That got everyone aside from Bakura to look at Ryou rather strangely. V.E. looked to be grimacing before shaking it out.

"Alright, next request."

**Lys8375 6/20/13 . chapter 2**

**Ha ha ha ha ha... Oh my God! I almost died laughing while trying muffling it in my bed covers so that nobody in my house will hear me ! (I'm French and for me, right now, it is 2 a.m.) **

**I'm your favorite ?! Why, thanks you so much ! I'm trying to be realist and.. reasonable in my dares XD So next... Hum... Alright I jump in! I dare all of you people who love somene else who is in the room to admit it aloud!**

Once more, all of those with significant crush in the group was up and not looking happy at V.E. Atem was glaring at her quite well.

"You…..must…..be joking."

Seto's answer was brief, but to the point.

"Not going to happen."

V.E. shook her head and turned back to the cameras.

"Kind have to side with you guys on this one. Sorry, but if I had them reveal this kind of stuff right now it would kind of spoil things. This kind of meddling goes against my free will policy. Besides, where's the fun if they all find out now?"

That seemed to ease everyone worked up back into their chairs. Bakura seemed to smirking at everyone's obvious relief.

"Oh please."

Marik looked over to the yami in interest.

"You know, we never did find out about that past girlfriend of yours."

Bakura's reddish brown eyes turned bloodish.

"Not. My Girlfriend. Just drop it."

V.E, looked a little leery at that.

"Okay, touchy subject. Next response is a little unusual. But first…."

A snap of her fingers rendered Mahad with a headphone over his head and covered his ears, to which he responded rather confused.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

That put a smirk on V.E.'s face.

"Now we can move on."

**Khemet-Egyptian Vampire 6/20/13 . chapter 2**

**Uh, well, that was... Interesting. I've got a bit to ask if you don't mind. Mainly because I would most likely forget about them if I ask them in separate reviews.**

**1. For Atem: Hey, I don't doubt that you don't get asked this a lot, but what was your mother like? Based on the one panel of the manga showing her cradling you in her arms, I doubt that she died during childbirth. If it's too painful to talk about I understand.**

**2. For Mana: What was Atem like as a little kid? I'm asking you because I know that Atem won't give a meep about his childhood. **

**And last, but not least, time to finish this off with a little dare for our favorite Pharaoh. *Evil smirk***

**4. Dare for Atem: When Mahad' s not noticing, sneak up behind him and ruffle up his hair yelling, "Fluff'!" And run away and/or use Mana or Yugi as a human shield. Your pick on the whole human shield part. And yes, I'm serious. NOW DO IT!**

Once it was all read, they all looked at her and understood why Mahad was now deaf for the reading. But V.E turned her attention to Atem.

Seto seemed disdainfully.

"How did this person go from two to four?"

"That's actually something I've wondered about. So what about her Atem?"

Atem looked rather puzzled by the question.

"Actually, this is one of those things that's changed in the manga and anime. Yes, my mother was alive in the manga, but she passed away when I was an infant so I really don't remember her as well as my father."

Yugi spoke spoftly.

"And in the anime?"

Atem shrugged.

"She just never shows up. Although, my aunt is present in both. It's not so much painful to talk about her since I don't really have much to be sad about."

V.E. shook her head.

"I wonder about that too, although I lean towards anime though I take some things from the series before Duel Monsters. Alright Mana, your turn."

Mana got a smile on her face.

"Well actually, Prince was a lot like Yugi, more shy and more smiley. First time I met him, he nearly jumped to the ceiling when I popped out of that vase!"

Bakura and the others glanced at Atem at that.

"Him? Shy?"

Mana nodded.

"Yeah, he wasn't really comfortable with people other than me and Mahad. Oh and his father and Shimon."

V.E. held up her hands at that.

"Well, I guess we better get to that dare. Atem, prepare yourself."

As Atem got closer to Mahad(who was trying to get eh headphones off), V.E. sounded off the traditional finger snap which caused the headphones to disappear.

Mahad looked relieved at that.

"Finally…."

Only to be interrupted by Atem's hands ruffling his hair.

"FLUFF! FLUFF!"

Mahad turned around rather rapidly with a rather virile glare as Atem ducked behind Mana(who didn't look that disturbed by her Master's anger, she's used to it).

"PHARAOH!"

"It was a dare! I swear!"

V.E. simply chuckled.

"Let's see, the next request technically has two parts, but I'm doing the first half right now so let's go."

**English bouncer 6/21/13 . chapter 1**

**Things are about to go wild XD I can't wait to see how this is going to all plan out, my inner fangirl is having a spas attack right now (shoves a screaming girl into a cage) ... correction she was, now first things first questions XDXD**

**Yugi: If you could how would high would you grow? And how does it feel to be that tiny? (sweatdrops) **

**Tea: how does it feel to know that almost everyone I have met, hates your guts?**

**Joey: How would you feel if Serenity was going to bear a child and the father was ... Yami Bakura **

**I'll let you picture how it happened (gives an evil laugh)**

**all righty now dares:**

**Ryo: shave your hair **

**Marik: destory your motorbike and burn the remains **

**and Kisara: slap Seto**

**why because it would be funny X3 I hope you can do this soon now i'm off to the next chapter, I am ready to laugh my gut out**

Yugi's eyes shined with hope.

"I'd like to be as tall as Atem is though the idea of being as tall as basketball player sounds cool."

V.E. turned to Tea then.

"So how's the hate mail?"

Tea shrugged with a sigh.

"You get used to it. I have to have most of my fan letters burned. Mostly, I just stay away from fan sites like this one or deviantart. Not the most flattering place."

V.E, looked apologizing at her.

"I really am sorry for that. So Joey what are your thoughts?"

Joey's expression of jaw dropping looked pretty frozen to which Tristan waved his hand in front of a couple of times before delivering the diagnosis.

"Joey…..JOEY? I think we've lost him."

Bakura scoffed.

"As if. I'm not into the innocent types."

V.E. turned to Ryou who was cringing.

"Speaking of which…."

A snap of her fingers and a razor appeared and was thrust into Ryou's hand and the authoress pointed in the direction of the restroom.

"You can do it in there, but you have to take pictures."

Ryou eagerly took the chance to not do it in front of everyone and hurriedly escaped into the restroom with the door closing sharply behind him.

Marik looked furious at the dare.

"If you think for one moment, I'm going to hurt my baby…."

V.E. shrugged.

"Fine, I will."

Before Marik could react, V.E.'s finger snaps brought in a rather pounded in motorcycle which then promptly burst into flames.

Marik got on his knees, but couldn't look away as his eyes grew wide with terror and jaw dropped.

Ishizu knelt down and put a hand on Marik's shoulder.

"Marik…"

That didn't seem to gain a response from her little brother which got her to look more concerned, but let it slide for now knowing that this was a great shock.

Bakura shook his head in slight disbelief.

"He never did meet a girl he loved more that his motorcycle."

Kisara sighed as she turned Seto to face her and shot a apologizing look to Mokuba.

"Sorry about this."

Kisara readied, aimed, and smacked Seto so hard he stumbled.

**SMACK!**

Her voice went high as he assessed the damage with his hands along with Mokuba.

"Again, I am so sorry Seto!"

V.E. turned back to the camera.

"Well, I think we've done enough for today! Tune in next time on this lovely little question and torture show. Leave your requests in the reviews! See you soon!"


	6. Stunts, Ponies, and Strips

V.E. inspected the great sight in front of her, which she hoped would pass off for today's dare, with a nod of her head.

Killer ramp? Check.

Ring that would explode into flames? Check.

Pool that would contain the man eating sharks? Check.

Man eating sharks?...Man eating sharks?

She turned to a young girl with thick red hair in a braid coming down left side, holding a check board in her hands. The young girl also had light brown eyes, that looked golden in a certain light, her head nodding as she wrote some things down.

"Where are my man eating sharks?"

The redhead simply continued on with her writing.

"I couldn't get sharks. How about deadly jellyfish? They're already set up."

V.E. thought for a moment before shrugging.

"It doesn't matter to me just as long as it's dangerous. Thanks for the help, Jessica."

Jessica sighed.

"How about you actually define my character a little? I mean, I'm mentioned one time and then…."

V.E. sighed as she snapped the girl away.

Keira shook her head at the sight as Mana looked curious at what just happened.

"Who was that?

"Another one of my OCs from one of my other stories, something that's actually mine. She's more of a secondary, background character more than anything and she's peeved I really don't let her do much. But I'm glad it was her, and not Sabe, who came."

Keira nodded.

"If I'm a sarcastic loner, then Sabe is a manipulative whore."

Eager to change the subject, Mahad inquired to the ramp politely.

"So what's this for?"

V.E. simply smiled and nodded.

"Dare for later on in this chapter."

Marik looked curious too.

"Is that reason why Bakura is currently not among us?"

"Similar, but separate dare."

Mahad sighed.

"And here I was enjoying the quiet."

V.E. seemed to take some amusement with that, but turned to the camera.

"Well, that's about to come to an end. Welcome back people to this lovely torture show!"

Atem deadpanned at that.

"I thought we were playing 'truth or dare.'

V.E. made an answer to the Egyptian pharaoh before turning back to her audience's viewpoint.

"Same thing if you ask the right questions, dare are always cruel and unusual punishments. Anyway, we'll be finish up **Aqua girl 007's** request this chapter. Interesting as they are, it's kept me from focusing on all the dares I've been given recently. No offense, it was just really long. So, without further ado."

**Mana: What is your most embarrassing moment? **

**Mahad: What was your first impression of Atem and Mana? **

**Dares**

**Marik: Do a motorcycle trick. **

**Yami Bakura: You have to watch a season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Also, you have to see the new movie Equestria Girls too.**

**Yugi: Go hug Yami Marik.**

"Alright, Mana go."

Mana's face turned crimson as her hands twisted.

"Oh….boy. Well, it would have had to have been that time that Mahad's dog took my clothes while I was bathing by the Nile. I chased after him and Prince, Seto, and Mahad saw me….well…."

Mahad and Atem were currently red faced as if remembering while Seto's faces 'hmphed' though his face was also a little red.

"One of the reasons why I'm a cat person."

Yugi seemed intrigued at the news.

"I didn't know you had a dog, Mahad."

Mahad nodded.

"For a little while, but I got so busy I couldn't really pay Thoth that much attention so I gave him to a cousin of mine."

V.E. smiled at that.

"That's pretty nice. So, were first impressions deceiving."

Mahad smile seemed slightly twisted as he recalled them both.

"Well my first thought on the young Prince was 'Is that really his hair?!"

That seemed to cause everyone, except Atem and Yugi(who shared the same gravity defying do), to burst out laughing though Seto's was more a smirk.

Joey, in particular, was laughing pretty hard.

"Yeah! First time I saw Yugi, I was wondering how much hair product it took to get it like that. I was completely shocked when I found out it was natural."

Mai seemed surprised at that.

"You, mean that's natural?!"

Atem cleared his throat, his expression telling everyone he was not amused.

"Mahad, GO ON."

Mahad was taken aback by his manner, but did so.

"As for Mana, she had me slide into the big pool in the garden, so I was dripping wet and glaring at her when we were first introduced. Can you blame me for wanting to use my magic to spray her in the face?"

Mana managed to look to sheepish at her teacher's dead serious look.

"I said I was sorry."

Mahad wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, then she set my robes on fire, covered me in honey, turned my hair purple….If it weren't for the fact that Mana had made friends with Atem, I would have probably actively avoided her and by extension Atem."

V.E. clapped her hands.

"Well, let's get onto to the dares! Marik, if you will."

Marik looked annoyed at the request.

"In case you've forgotten, you destroyed my bike last chapter!"

V.E. thought about that for a moment.

"Oh yeah right."

She snapped her fingers and, lo behold, Marik's motorcycle sparkled like new."

Marik face was the picture of shock before he immediately began caressing the red piece of machinery.

"My baby! How did you….?"

V.E. smirked at that.

"Authoress powers. Now while you set that up, let's check up on Bakura's watch time. Keira."

Keira pressed a remote, revealing a flat screen picture of Bakura looking disgusted at what he was watching.

"_NightMARE Moon? Honestly! Still, have to give her props for the evil laugh. Anyway, I crash a party way better than that! She could have at least set that Pinkie Pie one on fire. Or banished to the Shadow Realm, which with her powers that might work."_

Another click of the remote and the picture was taken down as the authoress addressed the audience.

"Seems he's finishing up the first episode. I'm just making him watch the first season though. That reminds me, Ryou do you have that picture of your head bald last chapter?"

Ryou handed over the incriminating evidence.

"Thanks for regrowing my hair."

V.E. accepted with a nod before turning her head to the top of the ramp.

"No problem, you as an egghead is not as attractive as you with your regular hair. Ready to go Marik?"

Marik gave her a thumbs up as his helmet was secured.

"Ready as ever!"

Ishizu looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"He'll be fine, right?"

Keira replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, if he can get through the ring of fire and not land in the pool of deadly jellyfish."

"WHAT?!"

V.E. brushed away the concern with a smile.

"Relax, I saw this in a cartoon once. Besides, it's not like this is real life."

That was not calming Ishizu down as Marik started his descent down the ramp.

"WAHHOOOO!"

Luckily, he managed to sail right past the ring of fire as he made his job, but his jump had more momentum and continued on into the almost endless space just as he passed through a portal.

Said portal brought him and his bike back on to the ground. Stopping his bike, he took off his helmet and shook out his hair. The bigget grin was on his face.

"That was awesome! Can I do that again?"

He was immediately glomped by Ishizu into a hug that looked bone crushing.

"Sis…please….I need…..to breathe…"

"Well excusing us from the Ishtar family drama for a moment, let's move on to our next request!"

Kisara spoke up then, the grip on the blonde Egyptian loosened so he could breath.

"Umm, V.E.? Aqua girl also asked for Yugi to hug Yami Marik."

V.E. shivered at that.

"Shoot, almost forgot about that. There's a reason I keep that guy in the loony asylum in my fan fiction universe/mind."

She snapped her fingers and the crazed Super Saiyan hairdo yami came, restraint jacket and all.

His eyes seemed unfocused as he smiled and sung with his head nodding side to side.

"63 Fluffy Kuribohs on the wall, 63 Fluffy Kuribohs. And if one of those puff should somehow fall down…"

Tristan and Joey were both taken a back.

"What's he on?"

"Yeah, the guy is a raving lunatic."

"Hence, why's he on medication. I only let him off it when he's going to make a n appearance in one of my stories. Which up to this point he hasn't, but will eventually. Yugi, you might want to do it now."

Yugi hurriedly obliged with a small little squeeze then hurried back behind Atem, looking cautiously at the insane one.

Yami Marik didn't even seem to notice at all.

"…there'd be 62 Fluffy Kuribohs on the wall!"

A snap of the fingers and eh was gone. V.E. sighed.

"Glad that's taken care off. Now, we can move on."

**English bouncer **

**(glances at her requests) have I done too much then? PLEASE DON'T SAY ITS NOT TRUE DX I'll do shorter ones I'M SO SORRY (falls onto the fall sobbing) okay i'll do one dare and one question and see how it goes (takes a deep breath in and rub tears away) **

**question**

**Mai: how in Ra's name, do you manage to look so utterly beautiful and awesome every single day 0.0 (woships a gold statue of her) **

**dare**

**Mana: turn everyone's hair into Kuribohs (shrugs what can I say)**

**great chapter by the way, I laughed way too hard at Kaiba's dare and the fangirl comment.**

Mai flipped her hair.

"Why thank you! It's just natural."

Marik shot Mai a rather smirking face.

"Yeah, _naturally _fake. She uses like…a dozen hair care products. OH, and don't get me started on that face mask…"

Before he could, Marik cringed as his foot was impaled by a rather slender black heel.

Joey shot him a blank look.

"You put your foot into that one."

Mana raised her wand in excitement.

"Oh, this'll be good!"

Mahad was paniced as he waved his hands rapidly at the camera.

"NO, NO! You do not want Mana using magic like…."

The wand lit up, but instead of Kuribohs at the flash of light, everyone had those big fluffy rainbow afros one would see as the wig of a clown.

"..THAT.

V.E. shook her head(even she hadn't been spared from Mana's powers. This time she clapped her hair and everything was returned to normal in a rainbow flash. Her face was peeved, but serious.

"Let's not ….try that again."

Keira smirked as she got the pad out.

"Whatever, I still have to whole picture of all you guys in that hair on here."

V.E.'s tone was as irritated as ever.

"MOVING ON."

**dance-of-the-moonlight-wolf**

**have marik do a sexy strip tease in the middle of toysRus**

Marik was so blank it seemed as if he didn't understand.

"Ummm…isn't that where little kids shop?"

V.E. nodded.

"And their mothers, and their grandparents, and anyone else who might find a boy stripping offensive."

"WHAT?!"

However, V.E's snapping fingers worked their magic and Marik was gone from sight.

"I think we have enough time for one last dare before we summon him back and end this chapter. I don't think we have enough time for that fashion show though. Sorry Mags, next time."

Keira pulled up a folded piece of paper.

"How about this one? You said to put it under 'Quickie Dare.'."

V.E. unfolded the paper and nodded.

"Yeah, this'll do for now."

**Magical Guest 6/22/13 . chapter 2**

**Since Atem and Tea had time at the beach, Atem and Mana should also get to spend time with each other!**

No people were bright red, as Atem and Mana were right now.

V.E. thought for a moment before turning to them, handing them a wad of cash.

"Alright then, since we did beach last time, county fair sounds good this time. Have fun, stay within the budget, and please Atem, do not send the vendor people to the Shadow Realm. Everyone knows those games are rigged."

A snap of the finger, and the golden doorway appeared, opening to reveal the sight of the rides.

Mana seemed excited as she glimpsed the obvious rides and food.

"Is that a water slide?! And a funnel cake stand! Oh, I want the cotton candy."

Atem had just managed to grab the cash before he was dragged by his friend, the door slaming behind them.

Mahad looked peeved as the door vanished.

"Wonderful. Mana on a sugar rush."

"Sorry Mahad, but following them goes against 'alone time.' Anyway, let's bring back Marik."

Marik appeared then, his clothes seeming rather torn as Ishizu's eyes went wide and examined the damage.

"What happened?"

Marik was not pleased as he spoke.

"Security guards. Honestly, the kids didn't know what I was doing, but the moms sure did!"

That direction took a complete turnaround as he pulled out a slip of paper with a great smile.

"On the plus side, there was this cute girl who was shopping for her little sister's birthday and she gave me her number."

Joey took the slip and noticed a kiss mark with pink lip gloss.

_Call me!_

"Nice!"

He was pulled out of this antic by a rather pissed looking blonde.

"You Moron!"

"Well, that's all the time for today. Tune in next time, for the next installment of this satisfying and entertaining fic! Be sure to send in your dares. V.E. over and out!"


	7. Beauty and Pain

The stage was set, the red carpet walkway was all finished and V.E, with only her sunglasses, only turned to Keira for the final task.

"Hit the lights."

Keira sighed, punching on her pad after putting on her own sun glasses, to make the lights go a million watts.

Marik had covered his eyes with his hands.

"MY EYES!"

Bakura failed to repress a groan as he covered his eyes and Ryou's.

"Why in Ra's name does it have to be so damned bright?!"

V.E. didn't seem to notice their discomfort, but Keira's look was obvious even with the glasses.

"I told you it was too bright."

V.E. sighed.

"Fine, tone it down."

Keira pressed the buttons, the lights going down dramatically. The rest of the group sighed as they realized they could see what was around them. V.E. on the other hand seemed to be pouting as the two took of their sun glasses.

"Still, it would have been so fun to blind someone."

Keira looked at her creator skeptically.

"Are you sure that personality test you took said you want to help people? You sound better for chief torturer."

V.E. shrugged.

"Funny thing about me, I have a desire to help people but I can't stand working with people. Besides, I already am a chief torturer. I'm a fan fiction writer!"

Joey leaned in to whisper in Tristan's ear.

"I'm starting to wonder if that's how all these 'fan fiction writers' are."

V.E. piped up with an answer.

"Oh, there are certainly more mild versions, but I'm pretty certain that there are crazier people than me on this site."

Bakura's expression was deadpanned.

"JOY. What's with the stage anyway?"

V.E. gave a smile at that.

"Remember last time when I said there wasn't enough time for the beauty pageant? Well, that's today's first dare."

Marik seemed put out.

"Awww, and I wanted to do more dangerous stunts!"

V.E. pointed to the disapproving looking sister behind him.

"I don't think your sister would approve."

As Marik turned around to find out exactly how much, V.E. turned to the camera.

"Hello peoples! It's been awhile since I've updated this and before we get started, I'd like to talk about the result of Bakura's dare from last time. So Bakura, how was My Little Pony?"

Bakura's face was the epitome of disgust.

"It STANK. Honestly, it was sparkles and girly and it reminded me to much of Tea. All _friendshipy._"

V.E. seemed to be smirking as she spoke.

"He was watching the Equestria Girls movie this morning."

Bakura's face went bright red.

"LIES!"

V.E. just kept smiling as Ryou restrained his yami from hurting her.

"Well, Bakura's denial aside, we better get things going. As I said, today is the beauty pageant, courtesy of one of my favorite reviews **Magdalene Thorne**."

**Magdalene Thorne 6/22/13 . chapter 2**

**Greetings, everyone. Hey V.E. I'm loving this. As you know me so well, you would think my request would have to do with a certain couple *wink wink* However, I have something else to ask. How about a beauty contest between the girls? First, swim wear, then gowns. Just a thought. And should a certain someone finally accept his feelings for a certain girl as a result, I'm okay with that.**

Kaiba was taking this in with a blank expression.

"Why do I get the feeling I never want to meet this person?"

V.E. tried to put it tactfully. Once that was done, she clapped her hands.

"Well….let's just say she ships you with someone quite heavily. Now, ladies to the back of the stage to get your swim suits and gowns ready."

Mai and Ishizu exited calmly, while Tea looked a little bit annoyed at the request. Mana smiled at Tea in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Oh, come on Tea. It could be a lot worse!"

Tea turned back to her friends, a skeptical look on her face as Mana led her away.

"I honestly can't see how."

V.E. turned back to the males still left.

"While they're getting ready, I guess we can do some of the other dares. Let's see what this next one is."

**Light-Sakura **

**Joey found out? That's too bad which means only one thing. He must be punish! I say lock him up in room with Kaiba again but for 30 min. but he can't duel, eat or do anything he likes in there. He can get out early if he admits Kaiba is the best in the world but only after 15 min. in that lock room. Oh, no pointy objects should be given to them.**

**What I really want done is Mahad to ask out Ishizu and get her to say yes but if he can't then Mana can practice her magic on him.**

Joey and Seto's faces were the once more exactly alike in their anger.

"WHAT!?"

A clap of V.E.'s hands, made the two disappear from sight.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to adjust the time. I'll let them out when the show starts. Keira, how are they doing?"

Keira was watching on her pad, providing commentary.

"They're insulting each other….more insults….damn, I forgot to put in the audio."

V.E. looked over the picture of the two's actions, the rest of the guys trying to get a clear view.

"Did you remember to take out all the sharp objects?"

Keira nodded.

"Yes, but are we really going to let them argue until the show?"

V.E. thought about that.

"No, that'd be really boring, and Joey complaining would really get on Kaiba's nerves and we all know how that would end. Besides, I have them fighting in another dare later on. Do cakes and pies hurt when they get nailed in your face?"

Atem's face was straightforward.

"I think the only thing hurts about a food fight is a person's pride."

V.E. smiled at that.

"Good enough!"

A snap of the fingers and two tables of cakes and pastries appeared behind the two teens on the screen. They both turned around to find the signs 'For throwing ONLY. THAT MEANS YOU JOEY."

Within ten seconds, Joey had hefted some chocolate cake at Kaiba and the brunette CEO was going toward the whip cream pies.

V.E. took the pad and put it away.

"Well, I think an endless supply of frosty ammo should keep them occupied. Now Mahad…."

Mahad looked set at that.

"I'll take my chances with Mana's magic later."

Marik shot a dry look at the magician.

"Good answer."

V.E. sighed.

"Well, there goes my pleashipping, but I've got some more shipping showing up this chapter so it's all good. Now this next question I've been wanting to address since I got it."

**Guest **

**well, i dont really know if this was a part of the no's, its something called anzu bashing... i want yami/atem, yami bakura, (and if its safe enough), yami marik,to take tea to the shadow realms, and torture her...**

**but if not, yugi has to sing "mary had a little lamb"**

Yugi looked alarmed at that while Atem was the one to voice the concerns.

"Is this really…"

V.E. sighed.

"No, it won't be. I should have addressed this, I know how much some people on this site dislike her. Alright, I can do small pranks or humiliation, but no expressively harming her too much like killing her. And the Shadow Realm implies murder and insanity. So with that out of the way…."

A snap of the fingers and Yugi was gussied up in what seemed to be a puffy tallow shepherdess outfit complete with the yellow bonnet and cane.

The diminutive duelist looked down at himself, his voice filled with enough sarcasm to watch his yami, as Tristan Bakura and Marik laughed like mad men.

"You must be joking me…"

V.E. shook her head with a satisfied smile.

"Nope, now sing it baby panda!"

Yugi took a deep breath, his voice high enough to be a girl's, trying to keep his cool with the laughter coming in.

"_Mary had a little lamb,_

_Little lamb, little lamb,_

_Mary had a little lamb,_

_Its fleece was white as snow._

"_And everywhere that Mary went,_

_Mary went, Mary went,_

_Everywhere that Mary went_

_The lamb was sure to go."_

Yugi took a deep breath still trying to stop himself from appearing to embarrassed, only Atem and Ryou seemed to be understanding.

"_It followed her to school one day_

_School one day, school one day_

_It followed her to school one day_

_Which was against the rules._

"_It made the children laugh and play,_

_Laugh and play, laugh and play,_

_It made the children laugh and play_

_To see a lamb at school_

"_And so the teacher turned it out,_

_Turned it out, turned it out,_

_And so the teacher turned it out,_

_But still it lingered near_

"_And waited patiently about,_

_Patiently about, patiently about,_

_And waited patiently about_

_Till Mary did appear_

_"Why does the lamb love Mary so?"_

_Love Mary so? Love Mary so?_

_"Why does the lamb love Mary so?"_

_The eager children cry_

_"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."_

_Loves the lamb, you know, loves the lamb, you know_

_"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."_

_The teacher did reply."_

Finally done, Yugi buried his face into his hands in pure and utter embarrassment. Atem was hugging his aibou and patting his back in soothing.

"There, there Yugi."

He looked down at his hikari and shot a look at the Authoress, gesturing to the shorter.

V.E. nodded and clapped, returning Yugi to his regular clothes. Before she could do anything else, a buzz went off in her pocket and she took out a cellphone.

"Hello Minerva, how are they doing?"

A feminine voice of what seemed to be around V.E.'s age answered, only a lot more serious and authoritative.

"_It took a while for Mai to agree on an evening dress, but the other four were pretty quick choices. Although, Ishizu was not happy with the swim suit I suggested."_

V.E. shrugged at that.

"She's pretty modest, plus I doubt she's ever had to wear them much before. Start them in a couple minutes, I need to call the two stubborn dragons back."

"_You got it."_

The phone was put away at that and a snap brought the two back. Though Joey seemed covered in white frosting while Seto leaned towards chocolate and some pink on his nose.

Mokuba looked at his brother concerned.

"Seto! What happened?"

Seto and Joey merely shared a glaring of utter loathing.

Bakura merely took out his camera and took a quiet snapshot, Marik grinning in agreement.

V.E. looked the two up and down.

"Oh dear, who would have known sweets made such projectile weapons."

She snapped her fingers and the two were back to their original state before the food fight.

"Now let's get the show over with. First up, swim suits!"

The lights were fired up at that, as the girls went down the run way.

Tea went first with her light yellow one piece(shooting a dirty look at Joey and Tristan, as if daring them to laugh). Mana came down in a cream two piece with the bottom having a skirt, skipping to the walk.

All the men's eyes except for Kaiba's went wide at Mai's black little bikini, especially Joey's. Ishizu came down in rather modest dark brown one piece with her hair pinned in a ponytail.

Marik nudged Mahad out of his stupor.

"OUCH!"

"Serves you right."

But Kaiba was the one most floored as he saw Kisara shyly inch out in her white bikini with blue linings, to which V.E. took a discreet photo.

"That's for the books."

Walking down the runway and going backstage, the girls left the guys to collect their wits for the next round.

A couple of seconds later, the evening gowns came out. Tea came out with a light blue gown with a V neck that turned Yugi as red as a tomato. Mana's golden dress seemed to sparkle as she had a matching shawl to go with it. Mai had on a rather deep red dress that showed off a LOT of her chest(to start a rather massive Joey nosebleed). In comparison, Ishizu had a rather modest green with a white shawl.

When Kisara didn't appear, V.E. wondered aloud.

"Where's Kisara/ She should be out by now."

Sure enough, Kisara appeared in a rather white slim dress with lace that was reminiscent of a wedding gown that in some way seemed to blow everyone else away with the matching diamond jewelry, including the tiara.

V.E. clapped at the girls.

"Well, that was pretty good. I trust Minerva was helpful."

Tea nodded for the group.

"Another one of your OCs?"

"YUP!"

As everyone got down off the stage, Kisara in particular came up to Seto.

"Do I…look good?"

Kaiab seemed dumbstruck so his brother answered for him.

"Look good? Kisara you're gorgeous!"

The pale haired girl blushed as V.E. nodded.

"I know. Now Mana, there was a dare while you were gone that wanted you to practice magic on Mahad."

Mana got out her scepter, a crazy determined look in her eyes.

"Alright!"

Mahad sighed in acceptance.

"Well, it's not like I didn't expect it, I mean...WHOA!"

A wave on the wand cut him off as he was slammed to the ceiling, everyone cringing at the sound.

"OWWW….."

V.E. moved on.

"Well, that's all for today. Tune in next week and make sure to send in your requests!"


	8. Seto Bleeds and Dances

Keira poked her authoress as said girl was currently asleep, wrapped up in her cozy gray fluffy blanket.

"Come on, time to get up."

Seto Kaiba looked at Keira skeptically.

"Remind why it would be such a tragedy if we let her sleep and not get this chapter done. It seems like a win situation."

Mahad sighed at his rival's reincarnation.

"Because, it would be just putting things off until later. Best to get things over with."

Atem looked at his friend with concern.

"How's your back?"

Mahad rubbed it, suppressing a wince.

"It's…been better. I just hope there aren't any real painful dares for me this chapter."

The fan fiction writer yawned as she stretched herself.

"Is it morning already?"

Keira's look was direct as ever.

"Yes, and it's time for the show."

V.E. unwrapped herself from the blanket.

"I surmised as much. I just didn't want to get up out of bed this morning."

Keira sighed.

"You've also got a dentist appointment later today."

"Oh yeah that too."

V.E. yawned again before turning to the cameras.

'Alright, I'll get too it. Welcome back to the latest episode of this torture experiment! Now before we get started, I have to say something.

"I know you all want me to get to your dares, but keep in mind that people have reviewed before and are ahead of you, although I will be mixing it up a little this chapter. It'll take a while before I can get to the more recent dares. I've only skipped two, counting this chapter. Sorry **yugioh fan, **I just couldn't really work in a battle with the Orichalcous into this.

"Another thing. Summer is winding down and I've certainly written that I will be starting college this fall, technically near the end of this month. In other words, updates are going to come out a lot slower. It'll probably pick up again during the winter break.

"Now without further ado, our first dare for today is with **The Man with Imagination**."

**The Man with Imagination **

**I want to see Kaiba get hurt, like literally get the snot beaten out of him by Joey. I want to watch this**

V.E. turned to a very excited Joey.

"I think that can be arranged."

Seto was deadpanned.

"What did that idiot just ask?"

Before an answer could be given, the blonde duelist punched Seto in the cheek As he was hunched over, Joey for the chest and squeezed the CEO's neck. Taking him down, the punches only came on and on.

V.E. cleared her throat and turned away from the ongoing fight, Mokuba cringing at it all. Seto was unable to fight because of the glowing scepter of Mahad, casting a spell on his body.

"As much as people like this, I'm not one for watching violence. Next question/dare."

**Anonymous **

**Thanks so much for including my dare! I'm so happy. :)**

**Yugi and Tea's kiss was cute!, but I guess what I kinda meant to say for the first part was :**

**-Have everyone reveal to their specific crush that they like them (and vice versa.)**

**-Have everyone reveal what their family structure is like (who they live with etc.)**

**-Do Atem and Yugi think they're reincarnations of each other?**

**-Make Atem and Seto dance battle Tea in Dance Dance Revolution (separately please) I want to see how good they are against Tea. :D lol**

V.E. sighed as she turned back to see blood dripping from Seto's nose as Joey looked to be enjoying himself.

"The first part is void by earlier rules, but the rest is fair game. Alright you two, break it up. We have a dare that involves you."

Joey stood up with a smile and walked back to Tristan.

"Best. Dare. Ever."

Seto was still on the ground as Kisara ran forward and helped him up. He made no move to protest as Kisara helped him up and into a chair and too out the first aid kit.

V.E. turned to Yugi.

"First off, the King of Games."

Yugi nodded, turning his head towards his yami.

"I live with my Grandpa and Mom, oh and Atem too."

Joey's happiness faded at the question.

"I live with my father."

Tristan took the next one.

"I live with my mom and dad. I also have a sister, brother in law, and nephew, but they don't live with us."

Tea just shrugged.

"I live with my parents."

Seto was still being treated for his bloody nose as he answered, his brother right by his side.

"I live with Mokuba."

Ryou looked a little sad as he spoke.

"I technically live with my dad since my mother and sister died, but he's barely home really. I guess you could say I live with Bakura though."

Marik smiled at Ishizu.

"I live with Ishizu and Odion."

Mahad sighed before he turned to Mana.

"Though we live in separate rooms of the palace, I guess you could say I live with Mana since our rooms are close and we think of ourselves as family."

Mana smiled at that.

"Yep!"

Kisara was still treating Seto, but spoke.

"I live alone."

Mokuba perked up at that.

"I'm sorry Kisara. You could live with us if you want!"

Seot shot his brother a look, which he didn't seem to notice.

"Mokuba…"

The camera focused back on Yugi and Atem as they stared at each other, before Atem answered.

"Not really, though I have to wonder why we do look alike."

V.E. shrugged as she gave her input.

"Maybe it's because the two of you shared a body, but considering the tablet that couldn't work. Sometimes I wonder whether the two of you were half of one person like in **Aqua girl 007's** _Welcome to my Bizarre Life, _where you guys are Timaeus' reincarnation_._ I guess we may never know. Alright, Atem you're up first."

Tea and Atem both stood up as V.E. snapped her fingers to make the dance machine appear. The duelist turned to his friend.

"Good luck Tea."

Tea smiled.

"You too."

As the music started, it was clear that Tea was the more superior, thought Atem could keep his own. Still, Tea had more experience and the Pharaoh's luck extended to card and board games, not dance games.

Once it was over, Atem walked back to his seat and sat down with a sigh. He turned to Seto with a smirk, whose nose was under control.

"Your turn Kaiba."

Seto 'hmpehed' as he took his place at the machine. Unfortunately, he was even worse than Atem as he had neither luck nor experience."

Once it was over, he sat back down in his chair in a bad mood.

"Stupid game."

Atem glared at the blue eyed brunette.

"Blasphemy."

V.E. shrugged.

'Think of it this way Kaiba, everyone has to be bad at something. I looked over and found I missed a dare. Sorry Mags."

**Magdalene Thorne **

**You mentioned me? How sweet! Yes Kisara, you and Seto belong together, he's just too stubborn to do anything about it. Here's a little a dare:**

**Have Bakura kiss Kisara, whether on the lips or cheek is completely up to you. How's that, Kaiba?**

Seto's look was pretty direct.

"I knew I wasn't going to like this person."

Bakura smirked as he strode over to the pale haired girl.

"Well, if the priest is too chicken, who am I to say no to a free kiss?"

He put his hands on the girl's jaw and leaned in. Unfortunately, just as he was about to land on the lips, Seto pushed Kisara back towards himself and punched the thief in the nose.

The look he shot the yami was full of venom.

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

V.E. chuckled along with Mana at Kisara's blushing face.

"Alright, what's next on the agenda again?"

**happytummy7 7/5/13 . chapter 2**

**I love the story! Okay, bakura must wear his outfit from the millennium arc (im guessing he isn't at the moment seeing as how atem wasn't in his regal clothes) and give mokuba a piggy back ride (yes seto, your little brother gets a piggy back ride from a dangerous and extremely hot thief king). Also, Seto has to start calling mokuba "mokie" again :)**

Bakura sighed.

"If I have to."

V.E. nodded and snapped his outfit back on.

"You do."

Bakura went to the ground as Mokuba climbed on top off his back. Slowly, he mad ehis way around the room.

Seto shot the thief a glare.

"Just make sure not to hurt my brother. Mokie, if he makes a wrong move, get off."

V.E. turned to Kaiba with surprise.

"You did that pretty quick."

"I'm only doing this until the end of the chapter."

V.E. smirked.

"Figures. But we've got more dares to do."

**English bouncer **

**THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER! I'M SO SORRY BUT THAT WAS TOO FUNNY XDXDXD (laughs for the next couple of hours) I loved how Ishizu tried comforting while Odion was nowhere to be seen ... and best slap ever Kisara, I'm proud of you for doing that but I'm guessing you're not (sweat drops)**

**To make it up for Ryo I dare you to wear a Yami Marik wig, so people can't make fun of your eggy head.**

**I have one question though and it's for Marik, if you found out you had a twin sister that you got separated from what would you do?**

Ryou looked to V.E. in question.

"But my hair grew back."

She just handed the blonde yami Saiyan wig to him.

"Just roll with it."

Ryou took it with a sigh and fixed it on. It looked pretty ridiculous that everyone had to suppress giggles(seto and Mahad just cracked smiles)

Marik took a moment to think.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if my _dear _father abandoned a twin sister of mine out in the desert. If I found out she was alive and living somewhere, I'd probably track her down and keep tabs on her. The rest I'd have to talk with Ishizu and Odion, but I wouldn't want her to get involved with craziness that is my life."

V.E nodded.

"I guess that makes sense. I guess one more dare until I put in the ending dares."

**VampiressBeauty20 **

**Kate:*Laughing really hard* The smirk on Marik's face got me fangirling. Oh come on you guys would be adorable together and don't deny it.**

**Didyme: Like you have a thing for Marcus even though I'm his WIFE! *Eye twitching* **

**Kate: It wasn't my fault Aro decided to kill you then me getting stuck with you good grief. I dare Marik and Bakura to dye Dartz's hair pink and see how he reacts which will be bad ;) Atem if you seriously had to choose who would you rather go out on date with Tea or Vivan?**

Atem's answer was pretty direct, poking his aibou's cheek.

"Tea. Although I have to admit, Vivian is probably one of the very few people interested in Yugi and not so much me. Must be his innocent panda bear face."

V.E. looked thoughtful at that.

"She is Chinese and she does have that panda in her deck."

Yugi was blushing profusely, aware that Tea was glaring at him for whatever reasons.

"Can we please just move on?"

V.E. nodded.

"Now we come to the final dares. There needs to be some time for these dares to work out."

**Aqua girl 007 6/26/13 . **

**Okay; since Mana and Atem have a crush on each other. I am giving them 2 tickets for a week long cruise.**

V.E. held up the tickets and handed them to Atem while Mana was looking excited(both of whom were blushing at the correct statement, but would never admit it).

"Better start packing you two."

Mana smile went hyper as she rushed off.

"I'll go pack my swimsuit!"

As the apprentice magician was out of sight, Mahad whispered into Atem's ear.

"Don't do anything you'll regret."

Atem gulped.

V.E. unrolled the last piece of paper.

"And here's the last one for today."

**Light-Sakura **

**I'm one of those Authors that hardly ever update but I hardly get any reviews or no reviews to what I do write. There was this one story where people were reviewing but I stop writing it because I don't know where I want to go with it. Reviews are the best and encouraging and don't forget it summer so some people might be away. **

**I'm saying is I review because I like what you write! Don't let a single review let you down and if it does go back to this and take out on these characters! I just realize I haven't add you to my favourite author list. I like your stories and your one-shot and I read them I will review them. **

**Here something you can do here. I want you to team up with Bakura and Marik the best mischievous team and have the night of the down doing what ever you want! I was thinking of asking questions but maybe next time.**

Bakura looked at Marik with an evil smile.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Marik nodded with a matching smirk.

"Oh yeah! All we need is an unfortunate place target."

V.E. smirked at that.

"I have just the site in mind"

Keira smacked herself.

"Tell me you are not heading to the DMV, because you failed the driver's test again?"

V.E. simply smiled.

"Hey, I'm just supervising. They're the ones with the ideas. Isn't that right, my evil duo?"

Bakura looked at the authoress with observation.

"Can you handle a spray pan?"

"I can learn."

The two shared a look as Bakrua shrugged.

"Alright, let's go."

V.E. turned back to the camera with a smile.

"Well, that's it for today. I'm going to let out some steam before I have to head to the office of the devil for my teeth cleaning. As always, be nice in your reviews and I'll see you next time!"


	9. Remembering and a Cat

V.E.'s grin spread wide as she leaned back from the computer screen and put her hands up in the air.

"YES! IT IS FINISHED!"

Atem looked at her concerned.

"What did you finish?"

"Ordering my college textbooks. Now all that's left is for them to arrive."

Keira popped up then.

"And you've also got to do your computer shopping, jacket and shoe shopping, basic amenities…"

V.E. waved that off.

"Yeah, yeah. Still, I can't believe that I'm moving in a little over a week. So I guess next week will be my last chapter on this."

Joey and Tristan looked at her with nothing short of sheer terror, the blonde voicing their thoughts.

"Please don't tell me we're doing every dare left next chapter?!"

V.E. rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. That would take too long. I'll just put in on hiatus for a while."

That brought a sigh of relief to all the room's occupants.

At that, said author turned to the rolling cameras.

"These things are on?! Ah well. Welcome back once more to our lovely torture show! Well since my previous announcement has been already said, at least I don't have to mention that.

"Also, I have to repot I am skipping another person's dare. My apologies **Ariel Monroe**, I just couldn't really find a way to write them down. Plus, time shipping is yaoi and could be seen as somewhat incestuous in a certain light. Again, sorry."

V.E. clapped her hands together then.

"Alright, now that that's settled, we can move on to today's questions and dares. First up is **Evil Mistress**."

**Evil Mistress **

**Why hello there V.E and to all of you ! I've been enjoying the pain and struggle the characters have to go through but I have my own dare...muhahahahaha**

**First dare goes to Tea Gardner: Stay quiet for at least two weeks and that means no friendship speeches!**

**Atem: Was there a fortunate someone you loved in your past like in Egypt?**

**Tristan and Serenity: Go on a date **

**Joey: Admit that Seto Kaiba is better than you and he will always have the upper hand**

**last but not least... to the genious Seto Kaiba and innocent Kisara: like Atem and Tea had to do this dare now you two will have to... Seto Kaiba make love to Kisara x3**

**that's all for now**

**Farewell**

Tea just shrugged as if saying _What are you going to do?._

At that, Keira handed her a mini dry eraser board as the brunette authoress went on to ex[lain it.

"You can use that whenever you need to answer or talk to someone. I wouldn't want you to stop communicating."

Tea nodded to her with a smile, as she used a marker to write on the board turned to her. When she was done, she turned it towards Yugi, who looked surprised to find she had drawn the same smiley face from Death T.

**It's alright. I'm just glad it's not one of those 'torture' dares.**

He smiled in return before turning to look at his yami with a smirk.

"Well, other me?"

Atem coughed, his face slightly red.

"Next question."

To her credit, Mana only looked slightly disappointed, but grinned as V.E gave her motioning look toward Joey and her staff. Joey, on the other hand, was not happy, blissfully unaware of the brunette coming up behind him.

"No way am I letting on of my best friends date my…."

KONK!

And he was out cold on the floor.

V.E. snapped her fingers and a fancy door appeared, along with Tristan wearing a formal suit and carrying some white roses.

"You have the reservations at the Four Seasons. My advice, take this chance."

Tristan nodded to her several times, a grateful expression on his face.

"Thank you, thank you!"

With that, he hurriedly opened the door, rushed through, and slammed it behind him.

V.E. sighed at that, before glancing at Mahad.

"Well, that takes care of Tristan for the rest of this chapter. Maahd, if you would."

Mahad lifted up his scepter, glowing and pointed at Joey. Immediately, the blonde duelist got up, his eyes glazed over in a blank manner.

"_I admit Seto Kaiba is better than me and will always have the upper hand."_

Immediately after that, Joey seemed to snap out of it with a Seto Kaiba giving a small smirk.

"What just happened?"

Kaiba merely smirked even more.

"Well mutt, I'd say you just admitted who your betters are."

"SHUT UP KAIBA!"

Suddenly, the blonde got a smirk on his face.

"Your turn now."

That got both Kisara and Seto to turn a rather crimson.

V.E. thought out loud for a moment.

"Considering there's already a date going on this chapter….I'd say you just have to kiss each other."

That even made them more red, as Kisara's face went down as Seto resolutely looked away.

Mokuba caught his eyes and just smiled, whispering quietly.

"Come on Seto!"

Seto gulped(not that he would have admitted it) and turned to Kisara. He put his hands on her cheeks and lifted her head up to face him. Slowly, he moved closer and place d a very chaste kiss on her lip. Lingering for a few seconds, he eventually broke it off, the both back to their reddened states.

V.E. looked at the cameras.

"That one is bound to send Mags into a squeal. Anyway, next one."

**crossoversfangirl1 **

**Konichiwa, minna-San! :3 I was trying to muffle my laughter in pillow and under the blanket (It was 3 in the morning), anyways back to the questions:**

**1:To Bakura-San: Why is the front part of your hair like...bat wings? (no offense)**

**2:To Joey-San and Tristan-San: How can you eat..alot?**

**3:To Yami-San: Um...how do you feel about...fangirls that wants to...r-r-rape you? *blush* (gomen, I am not used to saying or writing the word r-rape or s-s-sex *blush*)**

**4:To Bakura-San and Malik-San: Why are your minds full of...violence and torture etc (it gives me the creeps) *shiver***

**I hope you answer my questions cause I am very curious. Anyway, Ja ne, minna-san! *bow***

Bakura just shrugged, his 'bat wing' hair turning with it.

"It just is that way. Though if you want something more in depth, it could be to just show that it's me in control of the body and not Ryou."

Joey shrugged as well.

"How is what we eat 'a lot'?"

V.E. just shook her head amused.

"I think a better answer would be that they're teenage guys. I have two brother and when they both lived at home, they inhaled food including the nice pizza leftovers."

Atem just sighed.

"To be honest, I try very hard not to think about it."

V.E. nodded.

"I do the same. So terrible twosome, answer?"

Marik looked thoughtful at that.

"Well if you want the psychological answer, it's that me and Bakura have gone through and seen a lot more violence than the rest of these guys. I mean, Bakura watched his village melted into the Millennium Items and I…..well, my father would never have won 'Father of the Year'."

Bakura didn't look as thoughtful.

"Or there's the simple fact that causing disaster and mayhem is so much fun."

Marik smirked in agreement.

"That too!"

Then the two's ears were immediately grabbed by a stern looking Ishizu.

"OWW!"

"SIS! Let go!"

Ishizu dragged them over into a corner.

"Not going to happen."

The whole group watched the three be led away, the authoress eventually coughing to get them back on track.

"Moving on."

**Khemet-Egyptian Vampire **

**F*CKING KINDLE! THIS F*CKING PEICE OF SH*T! Let me redo that!**

**1. Atemu: Fair warning, besides Mana and Mahad i'm going to use you a lot in my dares and questions. **

**Questions; (Points at your hair) How... The... *bleep*? It's nearly as mind boggling as Seto' s gravity defying trench coat. **

**What was your first thought when Mana glomped you when you went to the Memory World? You know when she jumped out of the vase?**

**Don't you ever feel like you're going to snap with all the times you had to save the world? Because by my count you've done so...9 times. How could you possibly deal with all that? I would have killed someone by then. Or in the words of my Oc, Khemet, who you all should be hearing from soon, castrate then kill.**

**2. Seto: … (Plays video montage where magic has so blatantly been proved real in Seto' s face.)… (Then plays video montage where Seto stills denies the existence of magic after magic was so blatantly been proved real.)…-;… WHY!?**

**3. Mahad: I'm curious about where you see yourself in the Trouble Trio (You, Mana, and Atemu). Most authors, including myself, interprets you as the big brother in the group. Watching over Mana and Atemu and trying to keep them out of trouble, but what do you see yourself as?**

**What would you do if my OC, Taro, flirted with Atemu? A.K.A, Taro is a guy and bisexual.**

**4. Yugi: In one word that would describe your relationships to each person in the room, what would it be? Like for example, Joey; Friend.**

**Atemu was your height at the age of, my guess, ten. You're in highschool. Don't you feel even more short now?**

**What's your thoughts on Heba? If you don't know him, he's you from Ancient Egypt made by us, fangirls.**

**Now the dares.**

**5. Mahad: For revenge against Atemu, you have the choice to turn him into either A) A chibi or B) A kitten for however long V.E. permits it.**

Atem shrugged.

"It's natural. I have nothing else to say to that. As for Mana, I was kind of wondering what was going on? No offense, Mana."

Mana shook her head with a pretty broad smile.

"None taken. It was kind of out of nowhere."

Atem smiled in return then got back to the questions.

"As for the 'saving the world' bit, YES, it is very annoying. But I think the universe considers it my problem until I move on to the afterlife."

Joey turned to Kaiba with a dirty look.

"You know I kind of have to wonder that too."

Seto Kaiba looked as stony as ever.

"No. Comment."

V.E. turned to the cameras.

"In other words, he's too stubborn to admit it when he's wrong. Mahad?"

Mahad nodded with a smile, though went a lot more subdued at the next question.

"I do think of them like my younger siblings. As for the next question, I would feel slightly weirded out."

Yugi took some time to think about that.

"Well Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Marik are pretty much my friends. Tea is my oldest friend, in that I've known her the longest. I guess Kaiba would be a mixture between Friend and Rival and Mokuba would be his brother. Ishizu, I think of as Marik's sister. Mai is like Duke, as in a really good friend even though I don't see her as much."

Mai gave Yugi a grateful smile at that.

"Thanks short stuff."

Yugi nodded and continued on.

"Bakura can either be a friend or an anemy depending on the situation. Mahad is someone I admire and though I don't know Kisara and Mana that well, I'd like to get to know them better. And Atem is my Yami."

V.E. asked a quesiton then.

"What about the height thing?"

Atem was the one who spoke up at that.

"Actually, I didn't get a growth spurt until I was around fifteen or sixteen, so Yugi's due for oen soon."

Yugi sighed in relief, a faint blush showing on the next sentence.

"Well, that's a load off my mind. As for Heba, I am well aware when he mostly shows up."

Mahad pulled out his scepter with a grim smile.

Atem gulped.

"Just don't make it that embaressing."

"I wasn't planning on it like that. Still…."

A flash of the scepter, and in Atem's place was a black cat with crimson eyes, golden fur around the eyes and a magenta strip going down the back.

The cat looked throughout the room and the camera.

"Merow?"

Mana rushed over and swept her best friend the cat into her arms, rather crushing him.

"OH, SO CUTE!"

Then she looke down and saw what was going on, immediately putting him back.

"Oops, sorry."

V.E. laughed.

"I think we've got enough time for one more request."

**LuckyKoneko **

**OK, I guess I should apologize to VE-sama first: Sorry for not writing reviews on your stories, but I'm new on this website and I only found out today how to post a review.**

**Okay, now that I've said that, let's get to my questions:**

**-Mana: What's the best prank you've ever pulled on someone?**

**-Seto, Mokuba and Kisara: What's your reaction on this story: s/9432979/1/It-is-PINK**

**And a dare:**

**-Make Atem and Mana kiss!**

Mana took some tiem to think.

"Well, I've pulled a lot of pranks, but probably my best was the time I took Mahad's clothes when he was bathing after what happened with his dog. He chased me around the palace naked!"

Mahad had his head in his hands, really not wanting to remember this.

V.E. looked at the three fore mentioned.

"I already gave you guys the story. What do you think?"

Surprisingly enough, Mokuba was the one who spoke with a thoughtful look.

"Actually, I think it's a very accurate example of what Seto would do if that _did_ happen."

Seto rounded on his brother.

"MOKUBA!"

The black haired brother held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just saying!"

V.E. turned to Mahad.

"Do you want to remove the curse on Atem for this next bit?"

Mahad did not look moved.

"She can kiss him while he's a cat."

Mana shrugged and picked up her furry friend.

"Alright, but you're no fun Mahad."

Lifting him up, she swooped him down to kiss his nose and nudge their noses together.

"Oh I, want to dress you up in those dolly and frilly dresses!"

The poor red eyed kitten's eyes went wide as it seemed like it wanted to get away vvery much.

"MREOW!"

V.E. turned to the screen.

"Well, that's all for today. Make sure to review and leave your comments. See you soon, I hope!"


	10. Never Burn the Millennium Puzzle

V.E. was unusually happy at the moment, but as it seemed she was currently typing on her new laptop for college, the cause wasn't that much of a mystery.

She sighed heavenly while the rest of the cast were casting wary glances at a distance.

Atem turned to Keira with the intentions of asking.

"Please tell she isn't going to be like that permanently."

Keira shook her head, still keeping her eyes on the crazy authoress.

"No, she'll settle back into her regular mood pretty quick. Anyway, this is the last thing she'll be writing before she moves out on campus tomorrow afternoon. She's trying to enjoy her dwindling freedom."

V.E.'s face didn't look amused as she looked up from her screen.

"You know I can still hear everything you're saying?"

Keira's direct manner didn't change at all.

"I believe that's the point of it all."

V.E. groaned and put down the computer for a moment.

"Fine, fine. Let's get this over with. Welcome back to the latest edition of Ask/Torture the Yugioh Cast! I know how amusing you people have found this little story, partially because this is your material. But today is a rather somber occasion in that this will the last time I update this in a while. I've given you ample enough warning and time so this shouldn't surprise you.

"But I suppose I should just head right into things. You don't read this fan fiction just to hear me talk, although that would nice. First dare of the day, coming right up!"

**evil guest 102 **

**First to be acurate ! Mahad, YamI, and seto shave your heads.**

**Yami whip burn the millenium puzle using your shaven hair as kindling**

**Yugi burn your deck using Kaibas hair**

At that, V.E. handed over the razors to the three unfortunate individuals and gestured to the bathroom.

"Make sure to bring it all back though."

With this grim order, the three reluctantly marched to restrooms to the side.

V.E. turned back to the camera at that.

"While we're waiting for them to come back, let's do a couple of dares while we're waiting. Cause just doing nothing is plain boring."

**yugioh fan **

**yugioh fan: DARTZ! I"M BORED!**

**Dartz: Yes, yugioh fan. You said that a million times. (Sees story) Looks like a chapter is here. Should we torture the cast?**

**yugioh fan: (Evil grin) Yes. Alright, here are my dares. Kaiba and Marik- Have a Yo Mama Battle, Tea- Don't talk for 30 minutes, Yugi- Play on the ocarina to any song you want to play, and Joey- Go on a diet for chapter only. Dartz, maybe you got some in mind.**

**Dartz: No, not yet.**

**Both of us: We'll be back! (Evil Laughing)**

"Now unfortunately, I talked to Seto and Marik earlier about this and they weren't exactly thrilled."

Marik spoke up in a rather irritated voice.

"We've come to a mutual understanding. Neither of us want to her our mother's trash talked."

V.E. nodded.

"Plus, I have no idea how to write that kind of thing. The other two dares are pretty do able though. So Tea?"

The brunette girl held up her dry erase board, the writing in a rather bright blue.

**I still have another week on this, so I'm covered.**

Joey groaned.

"What is it with people and starving me?"

V.E gave a curt nod then snapped her fingers, with a small white ocarina appearing in Yugi's hands.

"Go ahead then Yugi."

Yugi smiled as he raised the ocarina up and began to play. It was lively spirited tune which V. E. recognized in a heartbeat.

"Hey that's Saria's Song!"

Kisara turned to her with a questioning look, as the song went on.

"Who?"

"The Forest Sage from the **Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**. I used to love watching my brother's play this when I was a kid. You commonly hear it in the Forest where the game starts out."

Yugi finished his song and looked up with a smile.

"I heard you listen to it the other day and thought it was pretty cool."

"I know. Though I also love Zelda's Lullaby and the songs for the Temples as well. Well, time for the next dare which I have to talk about."

**Nick **

**Make the yami's hang out for a day... Without trying to kill each other.**

"We have a problem with that because A) Atem is currently occupied at the moment and B) the psych ward called me up yesterday. Since I'm allowing Yami Marik off his meds gradually for a story he'll come up in soon, they thought it best he stay there for observation until he is deemed 'relatively stable'. So I suppose we should just move on with the dares."

Just as V.E was about to speak, the boys came back with rather bald head, each carrying their shaven hair.

Mahad sat down and addressed the authoress, while Atem was setting up his pile and Seto handed his hair to Yugi to do the same in the distance.

"How long do we have to be like this?"

V.E. waved it off.

"Just the rest of the chapter really, then I'll change you back. Ready Atem?"

The fire was going, in the color of the shorn hair as the ancient pharaoh held the Puzzle in his hand.

"I am not entirely certain that this will end well. It's not a good idea to tamper with the Millennium Items."

V.E. snapped her fingers to have rather solid metal barricades.

"That's why I installed these."

Yugi gulped at his fire and glanced at his deck and at the authoress.

"Um, when his is all over, could you restore my deck like you did to Marik's bike?"

V.E. nodded.

"As soon as the chapter is over."

Yugi gulped as he tossed his beloved deck of monsters into the fire. He couldn't look at it all as he went behind the barriers in a hurry and near Tea, who took the opportunity to hug him.

Atem also warily looked at the fire before he tossed the Puzzle in gently and then bolted behind the barrier.

In about several seconds, the fire turned almost liquid gold and brighter than anything before it exploded.

BOOM!

Luckily with the barriers in place, no one was harmed and for some strnage reason Yugi's fire disappeared with the other. All that was left was a circle of smoldering ash and the puzzle at the middle of it all, quite unharmed.

The violet eyed duelist warily came out from behind the barriers and picked up the puzzle gingerly, after a couple of moments his face relaxed.

"It's actually pretty cool."

V.E. eyed this all warily before turning back to the camera.

"Its official, the Millennium Puzzle is the 'One Ring' of the anime world. Let's hope the next dares aren't so potentially destructive."

**Light-Sakura **

**I want to do a truth but I can't think of anything right now... but dares are always fun, right?**

**I want Kaiba to try on cat ears, bunny ears and wear a Hawaiian shirt. **

**I want Mana to put on a magic show without Mahad interfering I also want kaiba to be Mana's 'lovely assistant'. He has to dress that part but he also has to wear some type of animal ear with whatever you dress him up in for the part.**

**Oh, I just thought of truth!**

**Atem did you send anyone to Shadow Realm when you were out with Mana that time**

Atem shook his head.

"No I didn't, though there was a couple of leering boys that I really wanted to though."

Mahad took this all in and nodded something that seemed like approval. Atem let out a great sigh at that.

V.E. smiled widely.

"As her ladyship commands!"

Kaiba's eyes were blazing.

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE…..!"

But it was too late as the authoress snapped her fingers, as Seto Kaiba was crowned with black cat ears and a blue Hawaiian shirt with white flowers on it.

He looked down at himself, with not so much disdain as usual.

"Well, at least the shirt is blue. But the ears are ridiculous."

V.E. simply smiled.

"You think that's not bad, wait until you see what's coming!"

Another snap of the fingers, and Seto was dressed in a black vest, white undershirt, black dress pants, a red tie, and topped all of with white bunny ears.

"What' with this get up?"

Mana lit up in understanding, her voice filled with glee.

"For the magic show, of course!"

"WHAT?!"

Any other protests Kaiba would have said were halted, by the new snap of fingers. At that, his arms and feet were chained to a big wheel similar to that of a target.

V.E leaned to Mana evilly.

"Blindfold?"

Mana nodded chipperly.

"Of course!"

Mahad shot a desperate look at Mahad.

"Stop her!"

Mahad thought about that for a moment.

"Let me think about that…sorry, you're on your own."

Kisara glared reprovingly at Mahad.

"MAHAD!"

Mahad sighed.

"Fine, I'll intervene if things get too out of hand."

V.E. raised her hand in attention.

'But let's hold off on that dare for a while. It seems like a great finishing act, and we've got other dares that need doing. So you're really lucky at this moment, Seto Kaiba."

Despite being restrained, that didn't stop Kaiba from glaring at the hostess.

"Listen lady, nobody except Mokuba call me by my full name."

V.E. shot a look between the brunette CEO and the pale haired girl.

"You let Kisara call you Seto."

Turning away from the blushing Dragon duelist and his not so subtle crush, V.E. went back to the cameras.

"Alright, next dare."

**dr-fanmai-lover 7/20/13 . chapter 6 **

**what-will-you-aill-think of-the-next-hero-of-next-yugioh-atter-yugioh-zexal i'd-love-see-to-see-kaba-take-his-borther-to-a-mag ic-show-i-woder-saeto-haes-guts**

Bakura spoke with a disdain in his voice.

"Personally, I don't care what this next one will be and I doubt anyone else does."

V.E. nodded.

"After the tragedy that is Zexal, I think I'll just stick to the classic Yugioh. As interesting as the idea of Kaiba taking his brother to a magic show is, I don't think he's really in a position to do so right now. Though, I guess this could count as a magic show."

Mokuba didn't look happy at all about it.

"This isn't what I would have wanted to see."

Kisara shot a small smile at the younger Kaiba.

"How about when this chapter is over, I'll take you to a real magic show?"

Mokuba lit up at that with a nod.

"Sounds great!"

Kaiba was absent through this whole exchange, though he did smile at Kisara making his brother happy.

V.E clapped her hands.

"Well, now that that's settled time for a dare someone has been waiting awhile for."

**MusingAIR **

**Hahahahaha, loved it and Mahad's reaction to Mana and Atem alone time classic. **

**So I have one simple cute dare, (Evil Laugh), it involves vaseshipping, I wonder if the characters know what shipping that is since it isn't widely known. I has got to be the shipping with less C2 and Fics. (Sad face) **

**So on to the dare, I dare the vaseshipping couple to kiss. Only that couple, no one else. **

**PS: make sure someone takes Mahad's wand from him, I do not want... a certain person to gt hurt! He is of course my fav character**

Atem and Mana were the perfection of red faces at that moment.

Mahad looked rather thunderous at the thought.

"Oh no, there is no way I am…."

His hands went to the side where he kept his scepter to find it gone.

"What the?!"

He looked up to find Bakura holding up the green staff with Marik smiling rather broadly.

"My staff!"

Marik urged to his partner in crime as they took the head start.

"Want it, come and get it!"

Sure enough, the magician took after the tow trouble making teenagers and what was left was a cloud of dust.

V.E. turned back to the tow that were still blushing.

"Uh…you might want to do it now before your 'big brother' comes back and skins you alive Atem."

Atem came out of his stupor and nodded.

"Oh, right!"

He turned Mana around to face him, it was hard to say which one was blushing more. He leaned closer so slowly before stealing himself and swiftly giving his friend/crush the full on lips treatment.

Aware of the hoots and catcalls in the background by their so called friends, Atem gently broke it off and the two resolutely wouldn't look at each other at all.

V.E.'s smile was that of the Cheshire Cat.

"That was something we'll remember especially with next chapter's dares coming. I must give my apologies to Nightshade Malachi, I really couldn't see what to do with your dares. They were a little bit OC plus I stated in the first guidelines no references to Yugioh Abridged.

"Well, that's about it for today I think and for a little while. Mana, ready to go on with the show."

Mana had already had the blindfold on.

"More than ready. Could someone go get Bakura's knife collection?"

Bakura's yell carried well across the room.

"I'll be happy to give it to you once the priest stops chasing us!"

Kaiba groaned.

"I am not going to enjoy this."

V.E. simply smiled at that.

"Nope you aren't and there's nothing you can do about it. However this is too graphc to show to the general audience, so I'm cutting things off here. Remember, I won't be updating for a while and then I'll be focused on my more main stories. Next, I've got work on Paradox. Until next time, happy reading!"


	11. A Creepy Request

V.E. smiled as she read the book while ignoring Joey and Kaiba's arguing off to the side, Marik threatening Mahad quietly, Atem and Bakura having a duel. Nope, all there was nothing else in the world except her and the wonderful story she was reading.

"You know, you can't run away from this forever."

The authoress groaned, looking up from her book as Keira was staring at her intently.

"Also, you have English and Music homework to do, along with calling your mother tonight."

Her creator's eyes rolled.

"Great. The voice of my conscious that has been my father, has turned into you."

The black haired girl with blonde bangs gave the brunette authoress an even look.

"You did text her to say you would call her tonight. Besides, you also vowed that you wouldn't update Paradox until this got done. If your readers in the Yugioh universe wait for your updates 'ever so patiently,' what do you figure is going to happen in the Star Wars fandom, which is even crazier than this one?"

V.E. got a deep thinking look on her face with that.

"Are there any people crazier than the Star Wars fans?"

Keira thought for a moment before answered with a straight face.

"Probably the Naruto and the Harry Potter fans. Of course, we're going off what we've seen from this site…"

The authoress waved the thought away.

"Yeah, yeah, you're an extension of my thoughts and that's why you know this. Well, I suppose we better get this show on the roll. If you would do the honors, please?"

Keira's face lit up that as she pulled out her blow horn and let it lose, effectively stopping all ongoing conversations/arguments.

HONK!

As her poor unfortunate characters were regaining their hearing (though they were not above shooting glares at the OC who was the cause), V.E. turned to the cameras with her typical 'crazy fan girl' smile.

"Welcome back to another edition of **Ask/Torture the Yugioh Cast**, first I've updated since I've come to college! I'm on somewhat of a roll due to the little I've been given for work, but that will probably change as I get more into the semester. Now, why don't we get started with some requests from one of my most loyal reviewers**, Aqua girl 007**!

**Aqua girl 007 **

**Dares**

**Bakura: I dare you to watch season 2 and 3 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic too. You also have to watch season 4 once it airs too (which is November 23, 2013).**

**Atem, Kaiba and Marik: Join in on the fun and watch all of the seasons of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic too or else you will be sent to the shadow realm. **

**Seto: Give Joey one of your blue eyes!**

**Bakura: For denying liking MLP, go to the gates of shame (which is standing up, facing one of the walls in the room) for the rest of the chapter (sorry, I had to make a Rainbow Dash Presents, an MLP video parody series, reference) **

**Yugi: Make out with Anzu!**

**Yami: Go on a date with Mana. **

**Truths**

**Yami: What is the most romantic thing you ever did? **

**Yami and Bakura- Thinking back to when you were Pharaoh and Thief King, are you embarrassed by the thought that you both wore man-skirts?**

**Joey: What do you prefer, Red Eyes Black Dragon or the Flame Swordsman**

The Thief King had to hold back the urge to fling his knife at the wall.

"Oh no, not again!"

V.E. got close to his side.

"Think of it this way, you'll have company this time, which will be after this chapter. For now, take your place!"

Bakura waved his hand not caring and went over to the white corner where he stood.

"Yeah, yeah, still this isn't so bad."

The authoresss looked after the white haired yami with a stern look.

"Don't think you're getting out of the other dares. We'll call you over when we need you."

"You mean when _you _need me, sweetheart!"

V.E. groaned as she turned her attention to her next two subjects, Seto and Joey.

"I'm just going to pretend that that didn't happen."

Seto glared at anyone who dared look at him.

"Over my dead body."

V.E. raised her fingers, ready to be snapped.

"That can be arranged Seto Kaiba. And then I will resurrect you for the next couple of dares, and trust me raising the dead is not something pretty to see. So I would suggest you make it easier on yourself and just had over the card."

Seto shot a virile glare at Joey, rather unwillingly handing over one of his prized dragon cards.

"You do anything to it, even breathe on it too much, I will take damage restitution as I see fit."

Joey nodded solemnly, not even making a wise crack.

"I understand. I'd do the same if it were one of my favorite cards."

Mai gained a rather knowing smile looking at Kisara.

"I think Kaiba takes that notion a lot more seriously than you do Joey."

Yugi looked very much like he wanted the ground to cover him up.

"Can't we skip this one?"

V.E. pretended to think about it.

"Nope. It doesn't have to be a make out session, just a small peck will do."

Tea walked over with a crimson face.

"Alright then."

V.E. turned to the screen as Tea puckered did just that very quickly, both of the victims rather like red roses.

"Just so everyone knows, I pretty much lifted that ban thing on Tea."

At that, tea went back to her seat on the other side of the room and sat down soundly.

V.E. considered that next dare.

"To be honest, I've kind of done those two in lot of dates so far, so I think I'll skip this week. Instead after this is all over, we all go move night!"

That was the first time V.E. had seen all of her characters reasonably happy with her demands (though Mana was a little disappointed).

Mokuba rushed out of the area at an astonishing speed.

"I'll get the popcorn!"

Mana rushed after the black haired kid.

"Wait for me!"

Keira shot a look at her boss.

"So what are we watching?"

V.E. not so subtlety changed the subject.

"So let's go on! Yami, what do you have to say to that question?"

Atem looked a little sheepish at that.

"I've never been that good at romantic gestures."

Mahad shot a rather even look.

"Really? Cause Mana said it was incredibly sweet when you braided her hari with white lotuses for her birthday."

Atem gulped at the angry intent behind Mahad's words before moving on.

"Well, I can't say I every really felt weird about that."

Bakura's sarcastic voice came from the corner.

"It was the way they did things back then! I see no reason to be ashamed of it."

V.E. nodded and turned towards Joey.

"So Joey, the dragon or the swordsman?"

Joey had to shrug at that.

"It's hard choice since they're both really important cards to me. But if I had to pick one, I guess it would be my Red Eyes."

"Can't say I'm surprised. Moving on!"

**MysteriousCrimso **

**Well I have a lot of guestions but I will try not to make the may be a stupid guestion but do any of you speak any other languages than English,Japanese,or Egyptian?And to tell you the truth there are a lot of different FanFiction about you poor boys being gay but to tell you the truth and no OFFENSE but some are pretty one more thing and don't get mad at me Kaiba or I will hurt you in one of my FanFictions,but I really thought you liked Tea because she is pretty and has blue eyes and brown hair like you and It kind of is perfect you guys being Yugi,please don't cry or get mad!TT OH and my name is not MysteriousCrimso its MysteriousCrimsonEyes**

Seto's look was that of disbelief and sarcasm.

"Seriously, how do people think that?!"

Keira shrugged.

"Maybe it's because the two of you have similar features."

Tea had a very annoyed look on her face at the CEO's words.

"You know Kaiba, I think I do feel something for you. I think its nausea."

V.E, smiled at the irritation that was showing clearly on Seto Kaiba's face.

"Well, that takes care of another one. Let's see what this next inquiry is."

**Guest **

**HAHAHAHAHA XD Totally hilarious! Atem should hold onto one of Seto's Blue Eyes Dragons and Joey should hold onto another! Joey should make a move on Kisara without Mai or Seto finding out**

V.E. leaned over to where Seto was scowling.

"Think of it this way, you're already half way there."

Once more, the white dragon duelist unwillingly handed over one of his dragons to his rival (he would never consider the mutt as a rival).

"Do I even need to go through this?"

Atem shook his head, understanding what he was holding.

"Not really."

Joey had to sigh at the next half of the request.

"Alright, I'm fine with holding onto the Blue Eyes, but I draw the line on hitting on Kisara. I think she's nice, but I'm not attracted to her that way. Plus I like my limbs. Intact."

Seto shot a less annoyed look at the blonde duelist.

"Good, you're learning."

Joey shook his head at that.

"Wasn't talking about you, Rich Boy."

Seto didn't say anything to that (a small miracle, but he probably understood it) as Mai Valentine shot a look at the Red Eyes duelist.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean Wheeler?!"

As the two blonde duelists got into a heated discussion, V.E. simply smiled contently.

"Ah, personal drama. You gotta love it to read these kinds of fics. Well, I suppose we better get some more with the next dare! And this one comes with a video monitor!"

Sure enough, the screen came down and the video started to lay with a request.

**Queen Nephthys **

**Hehe; I am loving this so far! All your stories are great, and this one's no exception. **

**I was planning on reviewing last chapter, but there was a major thunderstorm where I was that was screwing up my internet connection. Sooo, I guess I'll just do two dares now to make up for lost time! I have more ideas for dares, but I won't overwhelm you with them all now; it looks like you've got a ton as it is.**

**Okay, why don't I start by saying that I LOVE all you guys, especially Mana and Mahad (Dark Magician was my childhood crush, btw)! Now, onto the dares: **

***puts on Jigsaw mask, stares at the cast and says in a creepy voice* Hello, cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! I want to play a game. And I know how much you ALL like to play games. Heheheheh.**

***Turns to Yugi and Yami* How fitting that we should start with the king of games... and a baby panda! Here is your challenge: I have scattered eight pages throughout a forest in an undisclosed location. You two are to go into said forest, collect all eight pages, and return them to your lovely hostess. However, I have a "friend" lurking in the woods who won't be too happy about your presence. Can you survive his wrath and return in one piece?! (Yep, I have just issued a Slender Man challenge to Yami and Yugi. Let's see how this goes!)**

**Dare #2 *turns to Kaiba and returns to normal speaking voice* It would be pointless to try and intimidate you, besides, it hurts trying to talk like Jigsaw for too long. However, plain and simple embarrassment works just as well. Are you familiar with the movie Beetlejeuce, specifically with the scene where Lydia's parents get possessed and dance to the Banana Boat song? Well, *turns to Mahad and bats eyes* Mahad, do a fangirl a favor and use your magic to get Seto to sing and dance to that song like in the movie. Pretty please? I guarantee it will be worth the effort. If this is too confusing, however, a simple (yet still embarrassing) hula dance will suffice.**

**On a side note: Saw, Slender Man and Beetlejeuce? Seems as though I'm in a slightly macabre mood tonight. Ah well, I'll make my dare fluffier next time. Until then, continue to keep up the good work. I'm looking forward to reading your next update**

It was creepy enough to get Joey to stop arguing with Mai and wrapping his arms around Tristan in fear.

"Now that was just creepy!"

Mahad took this all with a straight face.

"Thanks, I suppose?"

V.E. shrugged at that.

"Yeah, I didn't necessarily get the references the first time around, scary movies not my thing. But rules are rules, have fun you two!"

Before the two spiky haired duelists could even protest to what was obviously going to be far from a_ safe_ game, the finger snap resounded in the room once more causing the two identical teens to disappear.

She turned to Mahad at that.

"So, in light of the fact that I say the video and think the dance is a bit too difficult to write down so….."

Seto's eyes caught on as his face turned into a defiant expression.

"Oh no, I am not going through this magic mind control trick again you hack of a….!"

His boy moved to sudden song of Hawaiian hula as Mahad's staff glowed brighter, the magician with a distinct smile on his face.

As everyone else was laughing (Keira once more videotaping all this), Kisara and Mokuba returned to the strange scene with the popcorn all ready.

Kisara met Mana's eyes.

"Dare?"

Mana nodded curtly.

"Dare."

V.E. turned to Mahad at that.

"Okay, I think we can let him off."

Mahad lowered his scepter, the glowing jewel resorting to normal.

Once released, Seto turned his glare back on the authoress who was not startled.

"Don't look at me like that, be glad I didn't put you in a grass skirt and a flower necklace."

Before anyone could laugh at the mental image, a flash of light appeared and Atem and Yugi were back in the room, safe and sound. The taller duelist strode over to his hostess and gave her the sheets of paper.

"Here you are."

V.E. looked at the duelist with some surprise.

"I'm surprised you two managed to do it this quickly, I thought it would have taken the rest of the chapter for you to get all the pieces."

Yugi chimed in at this.

"Oh, the first time we saw the guy, Atem put him in a penalty game. He lost and was sent into the Shadow Realm. It was pretty easy after that."

V.E. turned to the camera at that.

"Well, it was never specified that Atem couldn't use Shadow magic. I suppose we time enough for one last request. I'm moving the dare before this one to the next chapter."

**Jean635 **

**Funnist Yugioh truth-and-dare article ever! Here are two little dares...**

**1. Now, Kaiba, you have to choose A) let Joey run KaibaCorp for a week, B) lend all of your Blue Eyes cards to Pagasus for three days, or C) agree Yami Bakura to take care of Mokuba for a month.**

**Oh, and if your first reaction is "All of these are totally insane!" Congratulation! You can just kiss Kisara in front of everyone instead.**

**2. Kisara, give Mokuba a haircut. That would be cute**

V.E. gave a meaningful glanced at the horrified look on Seto Kaiba's jaw dropped face.

"Well, there's your answer."

Seto straightened himself back up to normal before rolling his eyes.

"Alright, but no pictures!"

At that, he got out of his seat, strode straight over to where Kisara was and gave her the fullest kiss on the mouth anyone in the room since participating in this fic. The kiss lasted several moments before Kaiba broke it and sat down in the nearby couch.

Kisara was so dazed, she was sitting down in the same couch with a look on her face as if she was contemplating if that really happened or not.

V.E. would have happily left the pale girl like that, but there was a second request on that.

"Umm Kisara, about that hair cut?"

That got her out of her daze and stood up to lead Mokuba away from everyone as Mana and Marik took the popcorn from their hands.

"OH! Right! Come on, we better do this in the bathroom."

Mokuba called over his shoulder.

"Don't start the movie without us!"

V.E. waved at them.

"We won't! Keira, go set up the system."

Keira gave a salute to that order.

"Aye aye, captain."

V.E. turned back to the cameras.

"Well that's it for now, I guess. Now if you'll excuse me, I have _Wreck It Ralph _to set up and a mother who is expecting my call tonight. Please review and I'll see you next time!"


	12. Karaoke Night

V.E. took center stage of the camera's view with a great big smile and usual sadistic writer enthusiasms that is usually accompanied by a character's pain.

"Welcome back to another edition of Ask/Torture the Yugioh Cast! Now before we get started…."

But before the brunette authoress could continue, a loud screechy kind of sound echoed that had her and the rest of the unwilling cast cringing.

Off in the small distance, another brunette with short chopped hair, jade green eyes, and a no nonsense attitude called with a rather annoyed grimace.

"Do you need me still or can I go now?"

V.E. sighed.

"Yes Minerva, you can go now. Just remember to keep Midna and Chester out of the fan girl romance fantasy part of my writer's theatre, I need for some of my next couple of scenes in The Mummy Reborn, Fate or Something Like It, and Sea Child."

Minerva replied.

"What about Princess of Egypt?"

V.E. waved that off.

"I won't need that for a while."

Mana scratched her head while Kisara thought out loud pensively.

"Where have I heard those titles before?"

V.E. remarked with a nonchalant smile.

"Oh, they're other fan fictions of mine that are going on at the moment, though Sea Child is under Fairy Tales and not Yugioh. As existing in a parallel world connected to my writer's subconscious, it's natural you guys would be somewhat familiar with the titles though you would have no idea what they're about."

Seto's grimace was as pronounced as ever.

"Why do I get the feeling there's some sappy romance involved with them?"

V.E. remarked with a cheeky smile.

"Because I am a teenage girl with a relish for romance even though I've never even kissed a guy on the lips? Although, I do try and go for realistic romances even though the stories are a little crazy."

Minerva waved off.

"I'll tell them, but no promises. Also, Elsa and Mithos are getting…."

V.E. groaned.

"That's what I get for trying to build just a simple one sided crush between the two most unlikely people, but instead they end up falling for each other. At least, I always intended Midna and Chester for each other. By the way, how's Ash doing?"

That got Minerva to groan.

"Still writing those romance novels. His fan club is growing, or should I say _Emily Hawthorne's_ is?"

V.E. simply nodded her head.

"That's fine. Give him my regards and tell him I'd like to see again soon."

Minerva opened and closed her hand in goodbye.

"Ciao!"

Then the OC snapped her fingers and she was gone in the same flash of light that her creator could conjure up.

Keira remarked dryly.

"Well, it's a good thing her tech skills area as good as her dress making skills. Why are we setting up the sound system and the karaoke machine?"

V.E. once more smiled insanely.

"Why do you think?"

Tea spoke with dead on voice.

"We're going to have to sing, aren't we?"

"YUP! Well, technically you won't but…."

Bakura's eyes blazed as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Oh no! There's no way I'm…"

V.E. stifled a small smile before bringing out the megaphone and using it, blowing everyone into submission.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT AND LET ME FINISH BEFORE YOU START PROTESTING?!"

Everyone was stunned into quiet so they just nodded their heads.

Satisfied, V.E. cleared her throat before turning back to the cameras with a golden sun smile.

"Now as I was about to say before I was _rudely _interrupted, there is going to be some singing this chapter. About a while ago, I got this request."

**AmandaSpardaBVB **

**I love it I'm reading it at night and I busted out laughing...mom was NOT happy...**

**Anyways I was wondering if you could have Kisara and Seto sing something together. You can pick the song but I think that would be cute**

V.E. went on, ignoring the reddened faces of Kisara and Seto Kaiba and Joey's smirking one in the background.

"Now I tried to come up with something for them, but I just could figure out a duet the two of them should sing although I was leaning towards one of the Disney couple songs. Then a little afterward, I got another singing request so I figured I should just tie the two together! Besides, the first half was irresistible!"

**happytummy7 **

**Dare: joey and seto have to sing "loathing" from wicked and seto and kisara have to sing "i see the light" from tangled**

V.E. continued on as Keira explained to the other cast members quietly where the songs come from and handed out the lyris to the three called in question.

"Now, I have to rework the beginning of "What Is This Feeling" and shorten it because there are other dares to get to. Now, any remarks?"

Joey raised his hand and sighed while looking at the script.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've just read a little bit of the actual song and this actually a pretty good representation of what I feel about Kaiba."

Kaiba kept off his standoffish attitude, but remarked.

"I can't believe it, but I'm actually agreeing with the mutt."

V.E. smiled and pointed to the two microphones set up.

"That's what I thought. Now get up and start singing!"

The two didn't look like they wanted, but nonetheless trudged up to the stage.

Keira leaned over to her boss and whispered in her ear quietly.

"Ear plugs on the chance that guys sound like dying alley cats?"

"I think I'll risk it."

Bakura clapped a pair of headphones over his ears.

"Well, I'm not!"

His partner in crime Marik did the same.

"Likewise!"

However, those headphones were taken by Atem standing over the seated two.

"HEY!"

Atem shot them him 'Pharaoh Glare'.

"If we have to suffer through something horrible, then so do you two!"

Joey's irritated voice carried across the room.

"Hey, you don't actually know we suck!"

V.E. yelled at the two on stage.

"Then start singing!"

At the goddess like woman's commands, the music of one of Wicked' beloved songs came on. The boys likewise started to talk/sing, Joey going first."

"Dear Mom and Serenity….."

Seto's reserved formal voice was quite the contrast to Joey.

"My dear Father..."

Then the two joined in singing, to many's surprise which didn't sound half bad.

"_There's been some confusion over rooming here at the Academy."_

Kaiba went on then.

"But of course I'll care for Mokuba."

Joey sang his upbeat piece at that.

"But of course, I'll get through it."

Then once more, the two of them returned to singing together.

"_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. _

_There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..."_

Joey's face scrunched as he tried to think about what the character was saying

"_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe..."_

Seto, on the other hand, just looked at Joey with a glare and said.

"_Blonde."_

That got Joey to glare at Kaiba, as it got to the rest of the crowd and readers that these two were actually getting into the act, even with the facial expressions and the body language. Joey went on.

"_What is this feeling, so sudden, and new?"_

Kaiba's glare went up a level.

"_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."_

Joey felt his hand's wrist.

"_My pulse is rushing."_

Kaiba massaged his head as if he were having a headache.

"_My mind is reeling."_

Joey wiped his forehead.

"_My face is flushing."_

Then both of them sang together again before turning to glare at one another.

"_What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes..._

_Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!"_

Joey gestured to Kaiba's face.

"For your face,"

Kaiba's voice went deadpanned.

"Your voice,"

Joey gestured to Kaiba's pristine trenchcoat.

"Your clothing!"

Then the two rounded up for the final act.

"_Let's just say- I loath it all! _

_Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing! _

_There's a strange exhilaration. _

_In such total detestation. _

_It's so pure, so strong! _

_Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. _

_And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!"_

The two were so caught up in the singing, that they were startled out of it as everyone else clapped a thunderstorm at the performance. V.E. most of all.

"That was impressive! And I didn't even need magic to make you guys get into the act."

Off to the side, Mahad noticed a wry smile on Mana's face as she patted a little pouch off to the side.

"Do I want to know?"

Mana answered cheerily.

"Nope!"

Joey passed by Kisara on his way back and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Good luck!"

Kisara nodded weakly as she got up on stage next to Seto. However, that nervousness melted as the melody of the great Disney love song came on. Kisara's voice as beautiful as anything.

"_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's oh so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be."_

Everyone's jaw was dropped at her performance, even Seto was stunned though not speechless.

"_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you"_

After that, Kisara stopped, but Seto continued with his voice.

"_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur _

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight _

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go."_

Then the two met together in duet, his hand slipping right into hers.

"_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog is lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you,_

_Now that I see you!"_

V.E. didn't say anything and just pushed a button on her remote which produced uncontrollable applause in the background.

"NOW THAT'S JUST PRECIOUS! Give them a big round of applause!"

Kisara was taken aback by her cast mates cheering, but Seto shot her a small smile and lead her back to her seat, sitting right beside her.

V.E. checked her laptop.

"And just as I thought, this really took up the chapter. We'll do one or two quickie dares and wrap up for this chapter. Next dare up and this another unusually worded one!"

**dr-fanmai-lover **

**oh luna-is-the-name-of-saliormoon,s-cat-in-saliormoon -also-the-name-of-leo,s-sister-in-ygo5d's i'd-love-see-kaba-say-he-is-worst-duelst**

Tristan remarked with an even voice, speaking up for the first time this chapter.

"Well, that first stuff sounds off subject."

Mahad raised his scepter as Kaiba's eyes glazed.

"_I am the worst duelist of the group."_

Then he snapped out of it as Kisara and Mokuba giggled together.

"Wait, what?!"

V.E. perked up cheerily.

"Last one for the night and it's a doozy!"

**Evil Mistress **

**Great Job V.E. I Wonder When You Will Do My Dare. I'm Waiting SOOO Patiently.**

**A Dare For Joey Wheeler: Make Him Dance As A Ballerina**

A snap of her fingers and a 'Poof!' cloud surrounded Joey, leaving him a pink jeweled leotard more suited for a four year old stating out dance.

"Why do I feel as if I've lost all confidence as a man?"

Everyone was laughing (Kaiba smirking) as Keira was getting pictures with the camera.

"Because you look like a fairy?"

Joey was about to explode at that, V.E. pushed her remote again and the Russian Dance suite from The Nutcracker started playing and he started dancing.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER MY BODY!"

V.E. remarked to the readers.

"And I didn't know there was such a thing a second puberty. As for the reason he's dancing, the music is magically enhanced. He has no choice but to do it."

"MAKE IT STOP!"

V.E. laughed at her unfortunate subject.

"I'll stop it when it ceases to be amusing, it's currently on a loop at the moment. Well, thanks for turning into tonight and we all hoep to see you again next time on this lovely fic. Please send in your dares/questions and I'll hopefully get to them! See you real soon!"


	13. Costume Changes

V.E. was once again smiling, though it wasn't in her unusually insane dictator authoress style. It was a more relaxed expression with her headphones placed in front of her ears, humming and bobbing her head to the presumable music.

As the rest of the group was looking at her weirdly (as they were already prepared to get this day's form of torture over with), Keira sighed and yanked the headphones from her creator's head.

To which said authoress turned a very pointed glare at her creation.

"HEY!"

The blonde banged OC pointed to the devices transporting all this.

"Wha? We're rolling?"

That got V.E. stared, but she returned to her regular position.

"Oh, really?"

That got Keira back to rolling her eyes as V.E. faced them the camera.

"Sorry about that, I've been enjoying the wonderful thing that is Saturday and I've been little motivated to do writing. But I wanted to get this one done next, even though I probably should be working on Princess of Egypt. Expect something on Tuesday for that.

"Anyway, this is the next installment in my truth or dare fic, but before we get started there's something I'd like to point out from the previous chapter. I said I wouldn't do karaoke, but I did so that's a bit of breach but I'll let it go for now.

"The next thing I have to talk about relates to the Abridge. I'm sorry Mags, but I put in chapter one that I have never watched Yugioh Abridged and therefore will but nothing in here relating to it that's in my knowledge. If I have skipped you, it's because your reply didn't match up to the guidelines which I talked about the first chapter. Now with that out of the way, we can get started."

**Guest **

**Hey there! I am truly loving this so far! My Dare: (For you duelists) name the toughest duel you have ever had, and please provide reason! Thanks**

V.E. gestured to Atem and Yugi.

"Why don't the Kings of Games start us off?"

Yugi looked downward.

"I have to say the Ceremonial duel was. Win or lose, it wasn't pretty to think about."

Atem put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, smiling at his partner.

"Me too, sometimes I wasn't sure whether I wanted to win or not."

Joey considered the question for a moment.

"I really don't know what my toughest duel is. A lot of them were tough, but probably my toughest duel would be a tie between Siegfried and Kaiba. I guess its cause those two have similar personalities that push my patience to the limits and just makes we want to put down the cards and punch them in the face. Not to say Valon and Mai weren't tough duels, they're just ones I'd rather forget than anything."

Seto fixed a chilling glare on the blonde duelist.

"How dare you compare to that pink haired travesty?!"

Joey, for his credit, just lifted an eyebrow at the Kaiba Corp Ceo.

"Your turn Rich Boy. Which defeat from the pharaoh was your worst duel?"

Kaiba got surprisingly quiet before answering.

"None of them, my worst duel was the one between Gozaburo and me in Noah's virtual word."

That got everyone silent, as most of the modern day people were aware of the bad relationship between Seto Kaiba and his foster father. Kisara just put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, Seto visibly relaxing in her presence.

Bakura spoke up, taking the awkward attention away from Kaiba.

"My toughest would have to be the one against Marik's crazy ass yami. It's one thing to lose to the pharaoh and be blasted to the Shadow Realm or into a penalty game, it's another to have your body fade away while it's going on."

Mai raised her arm slightly at that.

"Same, though mine was more focused on the loss of my memory."

Marik ponder that question before answering.

"To be honest, I can't remember my toughest duel. Though I think it was Ishizu."

Ishizu simply smiled at her brother.

"It's alright and I can't say I've had that many difficult duels. Kaiba was more of a surprise than tough."

V.E. nodded.

"Well, that takes care of that. One to the next one!"

**Nightshade Malachai **

**awsome keep going.**

**Dare: Kisara and the girls must cross dress with the guys, seto with kisara, yugi with taia, Atem with mana so on and so forth.**

**Dare: Seto and Atem must wear glitter paint on their faces and Atem will wear a shirt that says 'best' and kaiba will wear a shirt that says 'friend' and they will walk out in public before everyone.**

**Truth: Yugi would you use your cute looks to do anything you wanted if no one could resist?**

**Truth: Mana if you could change some one's looks who would you change and what would they look like.**

**have fun! i'll be waiting for the next chapter**

V. E. nodded.

"Doable."

A snap of the fingers and outfits were switched. Kisara had on the Kaiba trench coat while Seto was in the sackcloth dress. Tea and Mana were wearing the same thing while Yugi was wearing Tea's outfit from her day out with Atem while was in Mana's short magican's dress. Though it must be said, Joey ridiculous in Mai's purple and white outfit, while Mai didn't seem to mind Joey's green jacket and white shirt. There wasn't that much change in Ishizu and Mahad as they both wore off white robes.

Joey deadpanned.

"Once again, I feel like I've lost all confidence as a man."

Kaiba was the same tone.

"I want my pants back. Now."

Bakura and Marik were laughing at the absurdity of it all, not affected by Atem or Seto Kaiba's glares.

"Oh this is rich!"

"Tell me about it!"

V.E's voice resurfaced with an edge.

"All right, that's enough. Back to the dare."

Another snap of the fingers put everyone back in their normal out fits, aside from Atem and Seto who were in their blue 'Best Friends' shirts and had sparkly gold glitter paint on their faces.

Seto looked down at himself then glared at the authoress.

"Get this off of me. NOW."

V.E. smirked, raising her hand in its regular snapping position.

"Sure, after you two parade around Kaibaland for a while in that."

"WHAT?!"

The two were gone with the snap before they could get close to V.E. She now turned her attention to the shorter spiky haired duelist.

"Well, Yugi? Is there a little dark side that would manipulate someone to get what they want?"

Yugi looked horrified.

"I can't….NO!"

V.E. nodded sagely.

"Yeah, that seems more like Mokuba's thing."

"HEY!"

"It's true, isn't it?"

Mokuba just glared his brother's glare, reminding everyone that the two were in fact brothers.

Mana got a really deep thinking gaze.

"Well, there was this one time between the chapters that I gave Mahad a Mohawk…."

The brunette magician immediately clamped a hand over his apprentice's mouth.

"Let's never speak of that again."

V.E. looked a little disappointed.

"Aww, we didn't even get pictures. Well, I can live with that. Next dare."

**SkyBlueXXX **

**Oh, the hilarity! *laughs hysterically***

**Moving on...I have some requests:**

**Yami Bakura: I dare you to dress up in a clown suit (with the makeup, too) and hand out balloons to children! And if you don't, well...You have to dress up like Link from The Legend of Zelda. *grins evilly***

**Kaiba: Give your three Blue-Eyes cards to someone! It doesn't matter who, just that they're in someone else's possession. **

**and...**

**Millennium World characters: Go on a computer or any other technologically advanced device and explore the wonders of the Internet! **

**SkyBlueXXX**

Bakura deadpanned.

"I'll take the clown."

V.E. looked at him sharply.

"Not want to dress up as a green fairy then?"

The snow white haired head shook.

"NOPE."

V.E. sighed, but snapped her fingers.

"Shame."

To thus, Bakura was put in a yellowish jumpsuit with purple spots, face painted white with a big red nose, white gloves, and comical jester like hat.

The yami examined himself then turned directly to the cameras.

"Not the worst, but not what I'd want. Hey, why don't you guys request I do the Joker next time? Now that was a badass character!"

V.E. stared at him straight on.

"First, you hand out balloons at Josh's birthday party. Try to smile."

Bakura made an attempt , more twisted than anything, as the finger snap set him off, also bring back Seto and Atem in their regular clothes but looking more frazzled than last time and covered in silly string and some red and pink kiss marks on their face.

Joey looked at them warily.

"Oi, what happened to you two?"

Kaiba deadpanned.

"Fan Girls."

Atem shivered as he and Kaiba proceeded to remove the silly string, the pharaoh noticing the absence of the Thief King.

"Where's Bakura?"

V.E. got right to it.

"Dare at a child's birthday party, I expect we won't see him until next chapter. Kaiba, this next request involves you giving your Blue Eyes to anyone here."

Kaiba didn't say anything, but he didn't think long before he strode over to Kisara and handed over his three powerful dragons. She took them warily.

"I'll get them back to you soon."

Seto nodded curtly, but he smiled slightly.

V.E. sighed directly at the cameras.

"As for the computer request….well, we already tried that between chapters."

Mahad shivered.

"The images, almost as bad as the mental ones."

Mana nodded.

"Let's just say we found Yugioh yaoi on deviantart and leave it at that."

V.E. cringed.

"Enough said. Next one is another request from Mags."

**Magdalene Thorne **

**Hahahaha! Kaiba doesn't like me :P And I am okay with that. Because I believe in love! I am so weird. **

**Here's a question: Mai, have you talked to your family since moving out on your own**

Mai glared at the camera with her arms crossed.

"NO. Anything else?"

V.E. nodded hurriedly, scared of the violet glare.

"No, let's move on!"

**moon princess **

**Hey, I love the yugioh series very much! And well, here are my questions and dares:**

**Truths**

**Yugi:What are you planning to do when Atem left to the afterlife?**

**Joey: How did you meet Tristan?**

**Kaiba: If your stepfather wasn't a heartless bastard, would your attitude changed?**

**Dares:**

**Kisara: [Forgive me] Wear something from Mai [ Knowing it's going to be skimpy]**

**Ryou: Do the chicken dance with Bakura.**

**Atem: Start the Harlem Shake [ And I expect everyone to dance!]**

Yugi spoke after this was all done.

"Well, I was thinking of continuing with school and becoming an archaeologist, specializing in Egypt. I've already learned a lot from my grandpa, but being with Atem made em realize how much there is to still learn about ancient Egypt."

Atem smiled in amusement.

"And of course it has nothing to do with, your daydreams of you being like Indiana Jones, right?"

That got Yugi to blush while his surrounding cast members shared a laugh at the diminutive duelist's expense.

Joey launched into his answer then.

"Well, Tristan and I have known each other since we were in primary school, we were always in the same class. I remember I met him after Serenity and my mother left. Then when I was a gangster there was a bit of a situation at school with a rival gang. Tristan ended up covering for me to the principal and we've been friends ever since. You know, I've always wondered why you did that."

Tristan shrugged.

"You're a good person Joey. A bit rash and incredibly stubborn, but essentially a good person."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

As the two friends started to bicker on, Kaiba answered just as emotion less as he had before.

"What does it matter? The past is the past, no changing it. That's why I tend to focus on the future."

Kisara leaned on his shoulder in sadness and he began to run a hand through her hair, as if it comforted him.

V.E. continued on.

"Well to shake things up, let's do the dares in opposite order. Atem, you're up. For everyone else, you might want to have the audio to go with this."

Atem got up and as the music started, just tried to do a few fancy moves that he had seen Tea do on the dance machine (her expression indicating he was pretty off). Then at the right time, everyone started moving (though Seto wasn't really trying persay).

As soon as the music was over, they all stopped quickly. Mai commented.

"Well, not one of the weirdest dares, but one I could have lived without."

V.E. checked her cellphone beffoer looking at Ryou.

"Well, we're kind of running out of time, so Ryou will have to do the Chicken dance alone."

Bakura got up and started dancing to the music.

"Well, at least it's not 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'."

V.E. smacked a fist into the palm of her other hand.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me!"

A snap of the fingers gave Ryou the appearance of a real king sized chicken.

His voice deadpanned at the laughter of Joey, Tristan, and Marik (though they were immediately jerked out of it by the ear jerks of Ishizu and Tea).

"Why me?"

V.E. beamed

"Because you're so cute! And I say that as a healthy straight girl. Mai, on Kisara."

Mai inspected the pale haired beauty and nodded.

"I got something that might do."

As the blonde and snow haired girl departed to a nearby door, V.E. sighed.

"Somehow I get the feeling I'm going to need new carpet when she come back along with sending tissues to any straight teenage guy who is reading this fic."

Mana looked at her questioningly as Ryou finished his dance.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

V.E. snapped her fingers and turned Ryou back into his old non-chicken like self.

"You'll see, in the mean time I think we've got time for a quickie dare left."

**MusingAIR **

**keep him as a cat for a little while longer and torture him some more **

**PLEASE!**

Atem cringed.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO…."

A poof later, he was back to being the multicolored cat of a couple of chapters ago.

"Mreow."

Mana scooped him up into her arms.

"Don't worry Atem, I'll be gentle. Just as soon as we get you through the bath."

Atem the kitty was frantic as his human best friend led him away.

"MREOW! MREOW!"

As the two disappeared from sight, V.E. turned to Yugi who was just looking pensive.

"You're not going to go after him?"

Yugi shrugged, a small smile at his lips.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Atem like a brother and a father, but there are times he needs his ego knocked down a few pegs."

Mai opened the door with a cringing Kisara.

"TADA! Kaiba, eat your heart out!"

Kisara cringed as she was wearing a dark blue sparkle night dress that resembled Jessica Rabbit's, also in the fact it did nothing to conceal her very big…well, assets. They pretty much bounced.

All of the boys except for Mahad and Mokuba were silently covering their noses. Tea and Ishizu were examining their perverted charges.

Seto's dumbstruck face was absolutely priceless.

V.E. sighed.

"Well, it's not like I wear stuff like that, I'm actually a pretty conservative dresser. Please leave your comment, questions, and dares at the door and I will get to them when I can. See you next time!"


End file.
